


Trouble is

by FlowerB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual James Potter, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom James Potter, Bottom Remus Lupin, Bottom Sirius Black, Break Up, Come Swallowing, Control, Curiosity, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom James Potter, Dom Remus Lupin, Dom/sub, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flogging, Friends to Lovers, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mentioned Lily Evans Potter, Mentioned Minerva McGonagall, Mentioned Severus Snape, Multi, Oral Sex, Pain, Painplay, Platonic BDSM, Post-Break Up, Power Bottom, Power Dynamics, Self-Harm, Snogging, Spanking, Sub Remus Lupin, Sub Sirius Black, Threesome - M/M/M, Top James Potter, Top Remus Lupin, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerB/pseuds/FlowerB
Summary: Set after the boys left Hogwarts. Alternative reality. No war. They are in their early twenties.Remus broke up with Sirius again, after a close call on the full moon. James has a plan to fix his best friends relationship for good.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/James Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Just the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the boys left Hogwarts. Alternative reality. No war. They are in their early twenties.  
> Remus broke up with Sirius again, after a close call on the full moon. James has a plan to fix his best friends relationship for good.

Remus was crouched on the floor, back against the walk, his head hung down rested on his knees. He didn't want to feel anything. Time. Pain. It was all never ending. His body ached. "How long have I been sitting here?", he thought. He stood up knowing he had to eat something. It's been, truthful he didn't know how long. Maybe Days? He walked to the kitchen and put the kettle on for some tea. He sat down and ate what he made. Toast with butter and jam and a cup of tea with honey. As he did so he felt empty. Numb. When he was finished he placed the dishes in sink and walked to the bathroom. Stripping his clothes off, he turned the hot water on in the shower and let it run all over his body warming him back to life. Flashes of the conversation comes back unwelcome in his mind. The look on Sirius' face when..."No, I can't think about that." he said out loud. Drying himself off and getting dressed he decided, he has to know how Sirius is. He knows that he hurt him. But surely, the emotional pain he caused is better than the physical pain he almost inflicted upon Sirius the last full moon. Remus decided to call James to try and ease some of the pressure that's been building up inside his chest.  
"....Hhello" James answered, groggily.  
"James" Remus said urgently.  
"Do you uh know where Sirius---"  
James interrupted, "Merlin, Rem what time is it?"  
Remus looked across the room at the clock 2:43 AM  
Remus shook his head, "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was so late."  
James answered "It's okay Moony, your clearly upset. What's wrong?"  
Remus stammered "well uh..."  
He hadn't thought how hard it would be to say it out loud. Especially being the first conversation he had since it happened. As hard as it was, he knew how reckless Sirius can be, especially, when he is in pain. Remus swallowed hard, knowing he was the one who had caused it. Knowing that his lycanthropy was a impasse in every relationship that he, himself, would never get past. How was he expected to? How could he let the person he cared about the most, be so close to him when he was completely out of control.  
"I broke up with Sirius." He managed to force the words out.  
"What? When? Why, what happened? Nevermind the why, actually. I can probably guess." James said sounding shaken and slightly exasperated. As much as James believed Sirius and Remus belonged together, it bothered him the way Remus would sometimes push Sirius away. Yes, Remus was a werewolf, but it wasn't his fault. But it shouldn't be used as an excuse to push away the people who love you.  
Remus didn't know what to say. He had hoped Sirius would have went to James' after it happened and he could have just asked how he was. But this obviously hadn't happened.  
"So you haven't heard from him yesterday or today?" Remus asked, knowing it had been at least that long since it happened. Wondering where Sirius had slept if not over at James'.  
James was taken aback. Sirius always confided in him when something was this important. "No." He stated whilst shaking his head, still not knowing how to comprehend all of this after being pulled from such a deep sleep.  
"I just need to know he is safe." Remus said in little more than a whisper, almost pleading with James to find him. James knew exactly where to go.  
"Don't worry, I'll find him and let you know when he is with me."  
"Thanks, Prongs. You really are the best friend in the world." Remus said feeling lighter than he had in days, knowing James would do anything for him and Sirius.  
"I know you don't want to hear this but you and Sirius have always been more than just friends. I don't think you being scared should change that. Love takes courage." James said trying not to push Remus to much but really wanting to tell him how he felt.  
Remus listened silently. He knew all of this and it only made him feel all the worse that he couldn't give Sirius what he deserved.  
James knew not to push Remus for an response. "I'll let you know when I find him." He said then hung up. Sirius would never go drinking alone at any of the wizard's bars. Especially when trying to get his mind off Remus. So he must be at one of the only two muggle bars left open at almost 3 in the morning. One of which would be closing soon so he had to hurry. James shook his head. Putting his glasses on, he sat up in bed and combed his finger through his hair. Getting dressed hurriedly, as to reach Sirius before anything could happen to him, or anyone else for that matter. He had wore in a band tee, jeans, and a dark brown leather jacket knowing he would blend right in. Being a Friday night it would still be full once there was only one bar left open.  
Hopping out of a cab, James jogged up to a place called "Cheers and Beers" just as a man was locking the door.  
"We're closing up now, you'll have to leave." The man said to a group of people who were clearly wasted and could barely walk. None of who were Sirius."This isn't good." James thought. The other bar isn't so much a bar, as it is a club. No way is Sirius there without making trouble. Jumping out of a cab for the second time this morning, James walked up to "Neon nights" feeling like the night was just getting started for some people. "Right, just find Sirius and get him home." James said to himself as he glanced at his watch it was 3:20 AM.  
Once inside it wasn't hard to find Sirius, he was sat at the middle of the bar with people all around him. Women and men.  
It's not hard to understand why. Sirius' wavy black shoulder length hair glistened under the neon lights, his smile could make everything else in the world disappear and his eyes are grey like the sea after a storm. Sirius didn't look upset, more just tired. But James knew the truth. Before approaching Sirius, James texted Remus.  
"I'm with him. He is safe."  
Remus texted back.  
"Thank you Prongs, I really don't know how to repay you." James put his phone in his pocket without responding. He walked up to the bar and asked for a glass of ice water with lemon. Knowing he had to stay sober but needed something to wake him up now that his adrenaline was wearing off after laying eyes on Sirius and know he was safe.  
That's when a hand clasped his shoulder. James turned around saw Sirius staring straight into his eyes. It was harder to read how Sirius was feeling now that he was consciously hiding it from James. But finally Sirius smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes, and asked if James wanted a drink. To which James held up his "drink" in answer. James started to say something to Sirius just as a man walked up and grabbed Sirius' hand and lead him to the dance floor. Which Sirius accommodated. James stared mouth slightly open as Sirius and this man danced, grinding and moving together perfectly. Obviously, they had chemistry but just on the surface, nothing compared to what Remus and Sirius had together. James started to get heated. He just wanted to take Sirius home and give him a good thrashing. Thought Sirius was not his submissive and had just be through a break up, James reminded himself.  
James took another sip of his water and tried to clear his mind. The music was loud and it was getting unbearably hot in there. James was trying to think of a way to keep Sirius under control without pissing him off. Just then a women walked up to James and pointed to Sirius and the man dancing. "Hot isn't he? I noticed you watching him." she said. That was it. James was sick of everyone acting like Sirius was just a pretty face. James sat his glass down on the bar and walked out to Sirius on the dance floor.  
"Dance with me Prongs." Sirius said in a flirty voice while extending his arm out to James. James could tell it was the drink talking and also knew this was the only way to get him away from the man whom he was dancing with and into his arms, so he could take him home. So James took Sirius' hand and spun him into his chest. Sirius gasped playfully and excitement bloomed in his grey eyes as he looked up at James. James took in a sharp breath of air at the contact. Having Sirius' back pressed fully against his front filled him with an unexpected electricity. James grinned down at Sirius and whispered "It's time to go home Pads." Sirius dropped his head and nodded in response, knowing that his fun was over and fearing that he would have to deal with pain and rejection from everyone he ever loved.  
James took Sirius' hand and lead him out of the club. Fingers still laced with Sirius', James flagged down a cab with his other hand. Getting inside the car Sirius didn't let go of James' hand so James made no attempt to let go either, almost afraid Sirius would make an attempt to run.  
James held opened the door to his house and motioned for Sirius to enter. Sirius compiled. "Can I get you something to eat?" James asked, knowing that Sirius would never take care of his own basic needs unless in the company of people who cared about him. "No, I'm not really hungry." Sirius said. "When did you last eat something?" James asked slightly annoyed that he couldn't just tell Sirius what to eat.  
"Uh...I ate some pretzels tonight at the bar." Sirius stated rather shakily as reality was coming back being in James' house. "Fine, but you will drink this glass of water." James said with his no nonsense voice, while he filled a glass with water. "Okay." Sirius said so quietly that James almost didn't hear him. But when he turn around to face Sirius he was clearly fighting off tears. "It's okay to cry." James said as held his arms open and wrapped them around Sirius. As he did Sirius began to tremble and weep into James shoulder. "Its not going to be like this forever. The pain will stop." James continued to hold Sirius and reassure him for what felt like hours standing dead on their feet. He looked at his watch, it said 5:20. The sun wasn't even up yet and James already tell could tell it was going to be a long day. Sirius was not weeping anymore just leaning on James with his head on his shoulder. James desperately wanted to lay down so he took a risk.  
Tenderly, he bend down and grasped behind Sirius' knees and swept him off his feet. Sirius seemed momentarily startled but looked at James and smiled sleepily. James carried Sirius to his bedroom and laid him on his bed. Leaning over, James untied Sirius' converse and put them on the floor, same with his socks. Sirius was fast asleep now in James' bed. James shook his head at the past few hours events as he change into something more comfortable and laid down next to Sirius.  
James woke slightly too hot and realized why immediately. Sirius was snuggled up at his side with his arm draped across James' chest and his leg wound around his. James froze. If he moved too suddenly he would wake Sirius and he did not want to do that.  
Somehow he managed to slip out of bed and move his pillow to where his body was now missing. Sirius kept on sleeping, soundlessly.  
James knew that Sirius would have a headache when he woke up so he poured a glass of orange juice and got two Advil and returned to placed them on his bedside table. Sirius was laying on his back staring straight at the ceiling. "Crap." James thought he would still be asleep.  
"Morning." James said tentatively. Sirius cut his eyes over at James obviously lost in his own thoughts. Immediately his eyes softened and he tried for a smile which fell all too fast.  
"Here, take these and drink this. It'll help." James said handing Sirius the Advil and the orange juice.  
"Thanks." Sirius said, as he did as James told him. "Not just for these....." Sirius trailed off.  
"No problem. "James said quickly, to reassure him. Silence fell between them. Sirius was a mess and clearly need to clean up. James spoke up. “You’re welcome to do whatever you want here, you know that."  
"Yeah." Sirius said his expression not changing. James sat at the end of the bed. "Pads, talk to me." James said desperate to help his friend.  
"Honestly, I don't know what to say. He left me. He told me he couldn't be with me. That he would hurt me. That it was better if we just ended it now before it happened." Sirius said fighting back tears when we was finished.  
"I know that he broke up with you but why didn't you come here, to me? I had to find you in a bar with strangers, treating you like your not worth anything, like you were just eye candy for the night." James hadn't meant to say it all, not like that but he wanted to know.  
Sirius hung his head down, put his hands over his face and shook his head.  
"I'm sorry James, I just felt like a failure. I couldn't face having to tell you. Now I've disappointed you anyways." Sirius said, even with his face covered James knew he was crying.  
"No, your not a failure, you haven't disappointed me. Your so brave." James said shaking his head and smiling. He placed a hand on Sirius knee.  
Sirius lowered his hands, sniffing back snot in his nose he looked up at James.  
"You just need to get your mind off of it. "James said.  
"I don't really feel like doing anything." Sirius replied honestly. He knew he was a mess, in need of a bath. "Except maybe washing up."  
James smiled, "Alright, we'll do that."  
Sirius raised an eyebrow, "We?" He asked. "Only if you want, I just didn't think you'd want to be alone." James said. He knew it was a low blow but he had a bigger plan in mind.  
Sirius would never back down a challenge from James and that is exactly what this was, surely.  
"Yeah, thanks I really don't want to be alone." He said smiling slightly.  
James knew what had to be done to fix Remus and Sirius' relationship and this was just the beginning. James stood up and started to walk out of the room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sirius start to move to follow him. "No, sit on the bed. Stay there till I get back." James said in the calmest voice he could manage. Not wanting to scare Sirius before the had even started. He saw Sirius sit back down on the bed as he walked out of the room. James needed to collect himself. He had wanted to do things with Sirius and Remus both, but they had never seemed in the right place in their own relationship, for James to even feel comfortable to mention it.  
James walked to his playroom and stripped out of his clothes and put on just a pair of light wash denim jeans. They were his favorite, soft and pliable. It has been a while since he has had a submissive and the thought that Sirius was upstairs waiting for him was exciting. But first they would need to establish some rules so James wouldn't push him too hard. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Sirius.  
James walked into his bedroom wearing nothing but his jeans. Sirius looked at him drinking him in, letting every other thought leave his mind. This wasn't the first time he had see James shirtless, but this felt much more intimate. James had the most beautiful skin. Flawlessly tanned and was walking towards him.  
"Stand up." James said in a somewhat deeper voice than he normal had. Sirius did as he was told. "You are in control, if you don't like something, you tell me to stop. You need a break, then we will have a break. Don't say you want to do something because it's me, challenging you, because this is not a challenge. This is about you and how you feel. Understand?" James said.  
Sirius and Remus had talked about wanting James before. Sirius had a twinge in his chest, Remus. He quickly put this out of his mind. James was in front of him looking like a Greek god talking about, well Sirius wasn't really sure what James had in mind but he wanted it, more than he thought he was capable of wanting anything from how upset he was less than an 30 minutes ago.  
"Yes, I understand." Sirius said, his voice was completely steady, unlike how he felt inside.  
"Good." James smiled. "Now, we are going to get you all cleaned up and feeling good." James said while walking to the bathroom.  
Sirius watched James' hips as he walked across his bedroom to the bathroom doorway, and was mesmerized by the grace and easy in which he moved his body.  
"Coming?" James asked.  
"Yes." Sirius barely managed the word, it came out a whisper.  
"I expect you to answer me when I ask you a question and address me as Sir. Understand?" James said.  
"Yes.... Sir." Sirius said louder than he did before and walk toward James. It felt odd to call James "Sir" but it also turned him on. Especially when he saw the look in James' eyes. James turned and busied himself turning the bath on and warming the water.  
"Undress yourself." James said. Sirius felt awkward, and self conscious all of a sudden. He realized James hadn't even touched him but he was hard.  
James turned away from the bath to face Sirius who was still standing fully dressed. James was confused. He thought Sirius wanted this. He was clearly turned on.  
"What is it?" He asked dropping his role as dominant. Not wanting to push Sirius too hard.  
"I just don't know what it is that we are doing here and I can't handle anymore rejection." Sirius said as tears threatened. He swallowed hard to push them back as he looked James in the eyes.  
James knew exactly where he was coming from. But James would never reject him, in anyway. "Do you trust me?" James asked.  
Sirius did in fact trust James more than any other person he knew. Even Remus now.  
"Yes....sir." Sirius said quietly.  
James gasped. Taken aback as Sirius addressed him as Sir without being reminded. Adopting his dominant role back quickly James said "Then I think you should be undressing."  
Sirius complied stripping down quickly, as James gazed at his body, Sirius let his head hang down. Again unease spread in his stomach. Sirius may have shown it on him face as the next thing he knew James was tipping his chin upward to meet his gaze.  
"You are the brightest star, by far." James said. Grasping Sirius' jaw and pulled his mouth to his own. Electricity flowed from one to another, Sirius melted like putty in James' hands as their tongues moved against one another. Breathing heavily, James pulled away first. Quite overwhelmed with having Sirius all to himself, to do whatever he wanted to.  
Sirius looked at James expectantly. Unsure how things would be now that they had crossed then line of friends.  
"Get in the bath. I'm going to wash you." James said. "Yes, sir." Sirius replied without any hesitation this time feeling more comfortable and relaxed knowing James would not reject him, for now, and that he could enjoy taking a bath.  
James knew he couldn't drag the bathtime out as he wanted to originally because neither one had eaten today. So James grabbed a washcloth and washed Sirius' back, arms, neck, and chest. When instructed, Sirius moved to comply with the instructions, allowing James access to his body.  
James didn't want to piss Sirius off but as a dominant, or any potential new sex partner, there are things you have to know to be safe and keep others safe. But how to ask this? James usually had a contract for his potential submissives that included a paragraph about STDs but this was a special circumstance. Sirius coul have had unprotected sex with a complete stranger only last night. "Sirius, I need you to answer me truthfully. This is very important." James said slowly as if speaking to a child.  
"Sir?" Sirius responded waiting patiently for James to ask his question. Hoping it wasn't about Remus. James smiled, seeing Sirius like this was a real pleasure. "Did you have sex with the man from the bar last night?"  
Sirius had been holding his breath and slowly let to out. Sirius liked attention and flirting, but actually sleeping with someone who wasn't Remus. He almost smiled when James asked this because it was funny. But decided against this, as James had asked nicely and said it was important. "No, sir" he responded.  
"Oh thank Merlin." James said after a beat and smiled at Sirius. He grinned back knowing it was safe.  
"Would you like me to wash your hair?" James asked Sirius.  
"Yes please, sir" Sirius replied.  
James finished washing and drying Sirius. Sirius wrapped his own hair up in a towel to dry. "You may take any clothes you like from my closet and do as you please for 30 minutes while I cook breakfast. You will be downstairs at the table at that time, Do you understand?" James stated, while leading Sirius back into his bedroom.  
"Yes sir." Sirius said simply. It was easier this way. To be told what to do. He didn't have to think about it. He trusted James would never expect something of him that he couldn't do.  
James left Sirius in the bedroom and walked downstairs.  
Sirius walked to James closet and grabbed a pair of boxer briefs out and put them on as well as a slightly too large black tee shirt. He laid back at the foot of James bed and fought off sleep knowing James said to be at the table.  
James grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket that was hanging from his chair at the kitchen table. 1:05 PM as he started "breakfast" he felt like he should text Remus back. Although he is the one who had caused this pain in Sirius, Remus had to be in a similar state. Without a James to take care of him. James texted Remus a brief message, "I'll be over at 3:00."  
Sirius jerked awake from constantly drifting to sleep 1:33. Sirius jumped up off the bed and tentatively walked downstairs to the kitchen. James was still in just his jeans moving around in the kitchen. Sirius not wanting to startle him, cleared his throat.  
"There was no danger of scaring me Pads, I can feel the electricity when you walk in the room, that pull I feel when you are near." James said while turning to face Sirius and walk towards him.  
James brushed his fingertips along his jawbone as he admired how the black tee shirt was so bold against Sirius' pale skin. He wanted to kiss Sirius but if he did he might never stop and they both needed food. "Sit here." James said to Sirius while pulling out a chair for him to sit in.  
"Thank you, Sir." Sirius said.  
"So respectful, Your very welcome." James said playfully. Sirius looked up at James and rolled his eyes.  
"Now Sirius, is rolling your eyes polite? Especially after I've cooked you a meal?" James asked stern but still in a playful manner. Sirius hung his head down and seemed to contemplate what he had been asked.  
"No sir." Sirius finally said looking back at James.  
"Well, today you will get off with a warning as we both need to eat and I have some errands in town shortly after we finish." James said placing food in front of Sirius. "Eat." Sirius complied. Clearing his plate. James looked at him and smiled. Sirius raised an eyebrow as he asked "Sir, may I come to town with you?"  
"No, I have something for you read and contemplate." James answered. Referring to his submissive contract which would be important so they didn’t have to keep playing at this dangerous game. James need to know what was on and off limits.  
"Yes, Sir if that is what would please you." Sirius said looking down and slightly unhappy. James grasped his hand and gave it a squeeze.  
"Yes it will please me very much." Both smiled as their eyes meet.  
"Now go sit on my bed and wait for me." James ordered.  
"Yes sir." Sirius said and complied promptly.  
James stood up and placed the dishes in the sink. He then went to his study to get the contract. He grabbed the two copies he had printed out. He placed one, inside a manila envelope and sealed it with a red wax seal with his initials, and the other he placed with a quill. That would be for Sirius.  
Taking the unsealed copy up to Sirius in the bedroom, James stop as the door to his bedroom was pulled to. James pushed the door open slightly to see what Sirius was doing. Sirius was laying on the bed flat on his back, his shirt raised up with one hand rubbing over his taut stomach muscles, his eyes tightly closed, with his cock in his hand softly stroking it. James didn't want his submissives to masturbate unless he instructed them to but Sirius wasn't his submissive yet and even after kissing him and bathing him, seeing Sirius very clearly needing release, because of James was surprising and exhilarating. However, James wanted to make Sirius wait. Knowing it would make it more enjoyable later and would also keep his mind off of his heartache.  
James pushed open the door without knocking and walked into the bedroom. Sirius' eyes flew open and met James', immediately Sirius looked anywhere but at James blushing while he put his member back into his underwear and pulled down his shirt to cover himself all the while mumbling to himself "sorry, should've" etc,.  
James just grinned at him. "I'm glad you know you shouldn't have been touching yourself, but not for the reasons you might think. I want all your pleasure." James said stressing the word I.  
Sirius slowly looked up at James, his mouth was slightly agape and his breathing was so shallow James was afraid Sirius might pass out if not reminded. "Breathe, Pads." He said grinning. Sirius closed his mouth and swallowed hard.  
"I'm going to get dressed and go to town now. While I'm gone I want you do the dishes, without magic, come back to the bedroom and take all of your clothes off, fold them and place them in a pile on the floor at the end of the bed. Get into the bed and read this. Do not touch yourself. Do not cum." James said and handed to document to Sirius.  
"Yes, sir." Sirius responded. Unbearably turned on by James' tone of voice alone. He had thought playing with himself would have helped him to relax a little but it had only made him more frustrated, to be caught by James and not to be joined. Sirius had never been denied anything he wanted from Remus, even before they started dating. Only ever by James. "Why break a habit of a lifetime?” Sirius thought to himself and smiled.  
James was now occupying himself with finding a shirt that would go well with his play jeans. He had never worn them out of the house before but he need to maintain control over himself and hopefully gain it over Remus too. Once dressed, James turned to Sirius. "I'll be gone for a couple of hours. Remember what I told you to do?"  
"Yes, Sir. Dishes. Fold clothes. Read. No touching." Sirius said in short clipped sentences. "Good boy." James cooed and ran him fingers through Sirius' dark mane.  
Sirius closed his eyes and inclined his head into James' touch, burning for it all over. But then it was gone. Sirius opened his eyes and James was walking out of the bedroom. He knew James would be back and he was dying to read, whatever these papers were, but first the dishes.  
James walked outside it was a beautiful day and Remus' apartment was only a 20 minute walk from James' house. So off he went, envelope in hand.  
After Sirius had finished the dishes he practically ran up the stairs to the bedroom. He did as James had said and climbed into bed naked. The feeling of the sheets against his skin and the fur of the blankets, was heighten by excitement. Turning the first page Sirius began to read what appeared to be a legal document. Slightly confused, Sirius started skimming down the page "...binding contract between the Dominant and the Submissive...." "...this relationship will allow the Submissive to explore his or her limits safely...""...the duration of this contract and the relationship outlined there in will last three months, at that time will be renegotiated or terminated.""....the Dominant will take responsibility for the well-being, training, guidance and discipline of the Submissive..."  
Sirius looked up from the pages "Holy shit." He whispered. Realizing that what James and he had been doing all day was some sort of trial run of something James wanted with to do with him, to him.... and clearly had, had with other people. Sirius' brain flooded with questions. "How long has James done this?" "Is this something I can do?" "Why me?" "How far can this go?" And then there was the questions Sirius didn't even want to think about. "Remus" he heard the word escape his lips. He had always and would always, love Remus. He was Sirius' other half, better half. But maybe being with James could allow him to heal without getting hurt, he thought. He decided to keep reading to once again distract him from thoughts of Remus. The contract was very long and tedious going on about the care the dominant would provide for the submissive.  
"The submissive will conduct him or herself in a respectful manner, addressing the Dominant as Sir, Master (only if collared), or other title as the Dominant directs."  
".... Safewords, "yellow" to be used to bring to the attention of the Dominant that the Submissive is close to his or hers limit of endurance. "Red" to be used when the Submissive can no longer tolerate any further commands. When this word is said all actions will cease immediately."  
"Hard limits :  
No acts involving urination or defection,  
No acts that will leave any permanent marks on the skin."  
"Soft limits, to be discussed and agreed between the Dominant and the Submissive.  
Does the Submissive consent to:  
Masturbation  
Fellatio  
Swallowing semen  
Anal intercourse  
Does the Submissive consent to the use of:  
Vibrators  
Butt plugs  
Dildos  
Other toys  
Does the Submissive consent to:  
Bondage with rope  
leather cuffs  
handcuffs/shackles/manacles  
cable ties  
Other.  
Does the submissive consent to be restrained with:  
hands bound in front  
ankles bound  
elbows bound  
hands bound behind back  
knees bound  
wrist bound to ankles  
neck bound (used when collared)  
binding to fixed items furniture etc,.  
suspension  
Does the Submissive consent to being blindfolded?  
Does the submissive consent to being gagged?  
How much pain in the Submissive willing to experience? 1 being likes intensely and 5 being dislikes intensely.  
Does the Submissive consent to accept the following forms of pain/punishments/discipline/pleasure:  
Spanking  
Whipping  
Biting  
Nipple clamps  
Hot wax  
Caning  
Ice  
Other types/methods of pain."

While reading Sirius had pictured James doing all of this to him. Which had made him uncomfortably hard, knowing he was told not to touch himself. "Is this really something I could do?" Sirius thought again. Hearing James' voice from this morning, "Do you trust me?" Sirius made up his mind. Using a pre-ink-spelled quill James left on top of the contract, Sirius signed it, giving over control over of his body to James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts of the contract are influenced by FSOG  
> All rights to the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No money was made.


	2. Remus' first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James goes to check on Remus and make him feel better. Hopefully.  
> WARNING: Self harm is mentioned as well as dissociation.

James knocked on the door to Remus' flat. Remus opened the door without saying anything. James walked in and placed the envelope on the end table beside the couch, then scanned his surroundings to better understand the situation. Dirty dishes in the sink. A blanket and pillow on the floor. Then there was Remus who looked clean and properly dressed. Better than Sirius had this morning. Still his amber eyes had no life in them. James saw Moony looking at him instead of Remus and knew the wolf was taking care of the basic needs of the body for survival while Remus was retreated inside of himself. James needed to bring Remus out to see how he was.  
"Sirius is okay." James said watching for changes in Remus' face, a sign that Remus was close to the surface.  
Remus eyes twitched as he let down his guard, he closed his eyes.  
Remus always wondered how James knew exactly what his friends needed, as James placed his hands on his shoulder's to ground him. Remus sighed "Thank you. You are the only one I trust to take care of him. I know now it can't be me."  
James was taken aback even knowing both of his best friends self-deprecating tendencies, it still surprised him to hear them talk so negatively about themselves. "It can be you, just not right now.” James said looking into Remus' eyes. "You've broken Sirius' trust in you and it will be a hard thing to win back."  
Remus looked at James appalled. Pushing James hands off him he raised his voice. "You don't understand James you weren't there. I almost bit him. Sirius Not Pads. Sirius. I could have killed him or worst turned him.” Remus was shaking, reliving Wednesday night's full moon. James walked towards Remus to comfort him. Remus stepped back. "Maybe you should just go." Remus snapped.  
James knew Remus regretted saying it because as soon as the words left his mouth, Remus drop to the floor and hugged his knees to his chest. James approached Remus once more, kneeling on one knee, he placed his hand on Remus dirty blonde hair and stroked it gently.  
"Remus. Look at me." James' voice was steady. Remus looked up. "I'm going to help you." James fingers were now entangled in Remus' hair, scratching his scalp ever so slightly. Remus looked confused and his breath hitched as James tugged on his hair. "Do you trust me?" James asked the same as he had asked Sirius only hours ago.  
"Of course I do." Remus said indisputably.  
James grasp tighter on a handful of Remus' hair and inclined his head so he was looking up him. James leaned in and kissed Remus.  
Remus didn't know what was happening. His head was spinning. He hadn't be himself since he broke up with Sirius, retreating afterwards letting Moony take the driver's seat the last couple of days, only coming out when he had called James this morning. Now James was kissing him and Remus realized he was kissing James back equally as forceful. Suddenly, James pulled away, grasped Remus' arms and pulled him to his feet.  
James had known that Remus would not be expected anything like this. They weren't as close as James and Sirius were. This made it all the more exciting for James, knowing after all this time as a Dom he could still shock someone like every good Sub should. Like Sirius had him this morning.  
James and Remus were now eye to eye. Remus' mouth was slightly open panting from the fervor of James kiss. James grinned. "Let me take you to bed?"  
Remus gaped at him completely bewildered. "Uh l... don't..."  
he stammered.  
James interrupted still grinning "Don't worry, I have no expectations and I definitely won't allow you to do anything you don't want to do, or can't handle."  
Remus closed his mouth and nodded. He realized he did want to go to bed with James although this is definitely not when or how he had pictured it happening. He wasn't going to pass it up now that it was being handed so willing to him.  
James saw Remus nod but wanted to confirm that it was consent to take him to the bed. "I need to hear you, Rem. Do you want me to take you to bed?"  
"Yes." Remus swallowed, his voice was raspy.  
James kissed Remus holding nothing back, he slipped his tongue into Remus' mouth deepening the kiss while walking him backward and pressing him up against the wall. James had been turned on all day, thoughts racing through his head of what he would do to Sirius tonight, if he said yes. But right now he had to focus, he needed both of them to agree to make this work. James knew his relationship with Remus would be different from any he had before. James started kissing down Remus' neck unbuttoning his shirt as he went. Remus threw his head back against the wall, his breathing getting faster by the second. James wrapped his arms around Remus' waist and grabbed his ass causing Remus to thrust his hips forward and rub his, denim covered, erection against James'.  
This was escalating quickly Remus thought but really had no comparison, as he and Sirius had spent years building up to sex in their friendship/relationship. James was right when he said that he and Sirius were always more than just friends.  
James locked eyes with Remus and knew it was time to actually go to the bed. "Go to the bedroom, undress and lay down." James said sternly.  
Remus was stunned, He was clear confused as to what James was going to do while he went to the bedroom. James reassured him by adding "I'll be there shortly." Tentatively, Remus did as he was told.  
James walked to the kitchen and did a cleaning spell on a glass for some water. Taking three large gulps he almost downed the whole glass. He was sweating. Had to be the a mixture of being turned on for and extended period of time, kissing both of his best friends for the first time, in the same day, and as if this wasn't enough, the thought that at this very moment he had both Remus and Sirius ordered to be in bed naked and waiting for him. James took off his shirt and placed it on the end table as he picked up the envelope and walked into Remus' bedroom.  
Remus was waiting as he had been told to do. James placed the envelope on the desk next to the door, then sauntered over to the bed and laid down next to him. Leaning up on one arm he asked "What do you want Remus?"  
Remus had already thought about how he might answer this inevitable question. "I'd like to please you." He answered hoping James would instructed him on what he would like done to him.  
"Oh you do please me." James said simply. "But this is about your pleasure."  
Remus had never been brave enough to ask Sirius to top him and didn't want anyone else to, except maybe now. “Why not James?" Remus thought.  
James saw the look on Remus' face and knew that there was something that he wanted, and was contemplating asking.  
"Ask me." James leaned in and whispered in Remus ear.  
"Will you fuck me?" Remus stated boldly.  
James grinned. “Is that what you want?"  
Remus was desperate now. "Yes, oh please, James I need it."  
James was pleased with how fast Remus had opened up verbally, to him. "Look whose begging for it?" James said playfully while running his fingers up and down Remus side, from shoulder to hip bone. Remus blushed slightly from James' words but Remus had meant what he said, he needed it.  
After a few too many fire whiskies one night Sirius had told James how much he love bottoming for Remus but that Remus himself never bottomed and Sirius was too scared to ask if him if wanted to. So James was fairly certain that Remus had still never bottomed.  
"Are you sure you want me to do this?" James asked.  
"Fuck, yes James." Remus replied exasperated from the redundancy of questions and talking in general. He just wanted to be lost in the moment with James like they had been against the wall.  
James leaned in and kissed Remus like he had before. Hard, deep, pouring all his emotion into Remus. Breaking the kiss James pushed Remus on his back and rolled over top of him straddling him. James placed his arms on the bed either side of Remus' head and locked his elbows to support his upper body from laying down against Remus'.  
Remus ran his hands up James' broad muscles on his back stopping when each of his hands was on each of James' shoulder blades. Remus pulled his body up to meet James'. James closed his eyes at the contact. Making Remus a submissive would be the biggest challenge of his life but he knew it would take Remus becoming a Sub first, before he could be the Dom that Sirius deserved.  
James wrapped his right arm around Remus' back, holding his body against his own. In one quick motion James rolled them over, so Remus was now laying on top on him.  
James wrapped both his arms around Remus' back as he sat up in the bed, pressing his chest against Remus'.  
Remus, now in sitting in James' lap wrapped arms and legs around him nuzzling his head into James neck and planting kisses down to his collarbone. James pushed Remus onto his back and grasped his cock, causing him to moan.  
"My, my. What a beautiful sound." James whispered in Remus' ear.  
Remus was panting. He was surprised how natural it felt to be with James, like this. And surprised by how much he wanted James inside him. Remus had never felt like this before. Sirius was a smaller build than Remus and couldn’t intimidate him but James on the other hand was slightly taller and completely made of muscles. "Please." Remus said.  
"What do you want Remus?" James asked as he stroked up and down Remus' shaft.  
"You. Inside me. Please." Remus begged. James leaned over to grab his wand so he could prep Remus.  
"I've already done that." Remus said placing his hand on James' that was reaching for his wand. James was surprised. Remus had obviously expected this and had done this prior to him entering the bedroom. Maybe Remus will make a good sub after all, James grinned. "Can we try something?" James asked.  
"I thought we already were....?" Remus replied slightly confused but his interest was peaked.  
"I want to bind your arms." James said calmly. He needed some control over Remus so he didn't get out of hand and this was the simplest thing James could think to do without scaring him.  
Remus didn't understand why James would want to do that but he trusted him. So placed his forearms together and thrust them out in front of himself toward James. "I'll try." He said.  
James was pleased he had come prepared. Retrieving the red silk sash from his back pocket, James instructed Remus. "Palms flat and placed together." James wrapped the sash three times around Remus' forearms close to his wrists before tying it into a knot. James knew significantly better knots to use but he didn't want to alarm Remus and he preferred knotting rope. Moving off Remus, James asked him to roll onto his stomach. Remus complied eagerly. James was becoming uncomfortably hard, even in his play jeans. So James slid off the bed and removed them.  
Remus propped up on his elbows, looking over his shoulder to watch James. He was cock was bigger than Sirius but not as big as Remus’ himself. For which he was thankful.  
James smiled at Remus. "See something you like?" James said arrogantly as he got back onto the bed behind Remus. Remus drop his head down to his forearms and rested it there. James moved between Remus' thighs, leaning forward he placed both hands on Remus' shoulders and massaged then immediately James felt the tension melt under his hands.  
"Relax Rem. I'll go slow." James said reassuringly. James continued rubbing and massaging his way down Remus' body familiarizing himself with every detail. Remus’ body was scared all over from years of being a werewolf, and some from self inflicted cuts, too precise to be from anything other than razor blades. None of the marks bothered James in the slightest, in his eyes they were battle wounds that should be worn proudly. Remus was the strongest and bravest person he knew.

When he got to Remus' entrance he slowly pushed a finger inside. Remus took deep breaths as James worked his finger around, in and out of him.  
"Ready for more?" James asked. "Please." Remus replied his voice low and husky. Full of need. James added another finger spreading Remus wider. Remus let out a soft moan.  
"Don't hold back baby, let me hear you." James said softer than he normally would. So it would seem more like a request, than a demand. Remus' need to be filled by James was growing more than he could manage as James worked on him with his fingers. Relentlessly James moved over and over in the same pattern. Remus could feel himself building to his climax faster than he wanted to, without even having James inside him.  
"For Merlin's sake, fuck me already." Remus said pushing backing while James thrust his fingers in Remus again and again. "Ahhh. James." Remus exclaimed slightly louder than he intended. "That's right Rem, scream my name." James said stronger this time, he wanted to hear it. It had been a long time since he had heard his name used during sex. And after today Remus wouldn't use it again. Or would he?  
Remus knew that tone, although he had never heard James use it in this context. He also knew better than to deny James what he wanted when he used it. So he decided to lay it on thick to make sure James would give him what he needed.  
"James. Ah fuck yes. Please Prongs." Remus whined.  
James removed his fingers from Remus and pumped his cock twice, as if he needed to get it hard, before rubbing it against Remus' opening. As much as James wanted to fuck the living shit out of Remus, and as much as Remus had asked, well begged, James to fuck him, he still needed to make sure Remus knew it was okay to stop him if it was too much.  
"Will you tell me to stop if you don't like it?" James asked calmly as he ran one hand up Remus' back, which was covered in sweat, his other rubbing his cock against Remus' wanton hole.  
Remus moaned as he looked over his shoulder at James. He needed James to see his face as he answer so he would trust his answer and continue.  
"Yes James. I promise. If I don't want to keep going I'll tell you to stop." Remus said indisputably.  
James pushed the head of his cock inside Remus without much resistance. Remus' let out a soft moan of pleasure.  
James kept pushing, as he did it became more difficult so he pulled back. Remus winced. "Breathe." James told Remus. When Remus took in a deep breath James thrust back inside, deeper this time, halfway in. "Again." James said pulling out. James thrust in again. Remus let his breath out into a moan, low, almost a growl. James stilled letting Remus adjust. "Again?" James said, this time a question.  
"Yes. Please James, just fuck me. Hard." Remus wanted to feel all of it, the pain, the pleasure, after feeling nothing for days. "Alright." James responded. Determined to give Remus what he wanted. James placed both his hands on Remus' hips as he pulled out and thrust back in all the way to the hilt. "Fuck." James breathed out stilling inside him. "Your so tight Rem." Remus was breathing hard and only wiggled his hips suggestively in response. So James started a rhythm. Thrusting in and out.  
Remus threw his head back and moaned loudly, he wasn't sure how he was going to cum. With his hands bound he couldn't touch himself but at the same time he knew he couldn't stop himself from cumming. James was relentless, pounding in Remus over and over hitting, what Remus could only assumed was his prostate, everything thrust. At the same time, James climbed closer to his own climax, after so long without sex James wouldn't last as long as he normally did, but he would make sure Remus had the best orgasm of his life before he came himself.  
"Give it up baby. Cum for me." James shouted.  
Remus let go. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. His body was shaking all over as he came onto the sheets beneath him. James was pushed over the edge, as Remus' muscles clenched around him, he emptied himself into Remus.  
James pulled out and rolled Remus onto his side untying the sash from his arms. Remus looked utterly spent, still coming down after his first orgasm from being penetrated. James leaned over and kissed Remus on his forehead.  
Retrieving his wand, James used cleaning spells on himself and Remus. James pulled Remus close to him and held him until he seemed to come back to his body.  
"How was that?" James asked almost shyly, not knowing how he did for someone's first time.  
"Earthshattering." Remus grinned at James.  
"I'm glad I could help." James stated as he grasped Remus' jaw and kissed him. Remus opened his mouth in response deepening the kiss. Tongues dancing together, the kiss was becoming intoxicating and James was losing control. He had to leave soon he still had quite a day ahead of him with Sirius at home.  
James pulled away, breathing deeply. "I have to go. I'll come over tomorrow. I put something on your desk we will need to discuss. Don't open it." James said.  
Remus looked disappointed but was obviously trying to hide it.  
"Yeah, alright." Remus said cooling. Like he hadn't just begged his best friend to fuck him in the ass. Honestly, he was worried. Would James tell Sirius what they had done? He must have let the worry show on his face, still not back in completely control of his body, because James ran his fingers through Remus hair, grazing his scalp with his nails as he went. Remus looked at James.  
"Don't worry. This is between you and me." James told Remus.  
Remus' mood instantly lifted. "Thanks, Prongs."  
Remus grabbed a tee shirt and underwear and put them on so he could walk James to the door. James turned to Remus. "I'll text you before I come tomorrow. We can have tea and discuss what's in the envelope. Alright?" James said authoritatively.  
"Alright." Remus wanted to add something, anything to make James stay, but he could think of nothing.  
James opened the door and was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rights to the characters belong to J.K Rowling. I have not made profit from any writings.


	3. Sirius' turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and James talk, drink, and fuck. James is falling in love with Sirius, or has he always been?

It was almost 6 o'clock. Sirius was getting antsy. After signing the contract he read it several more times. He knew that James had instructed him to wait in the bed but he honestly couldn't lay down any longer. Tentatively Sirius stood up out of the bed, feeling like James could somehow see his every move. Sirius walked to the bathroom and relived himself. Walking down stairs to get a glass of water Sirius retrieved his phone which was laying on the kitchen table. Deciding that James could return any minute now, he returned to the bedroom. He wanted to surprise James as soon as he walked in so he took his phone and typed in "Submissive waiting". Quickly his phone was covered with pictures of various kneeling positions in which submissives would wait for their dominant in. Sirius decided that kneeling back on his heels and placing his hands palm up on his thighs would be simplest. So after he turned his phone off and placed it in James bedside table, he knelt on the floor, on James' side of the bed, letting his head look downward as he waited. "What if he is gone another hour?" Sirius thought. "No I will stay here. After all isn't that what a submissive would do?"

James unlocked the door to his house still reeling from having had the most intimate sexual experience of his life. All of James' subs had been just for sexual pleasure, other like minded people from the community. James cared for Remus and Sirius. He loved them, wanted to show them how their relationship could work. But at what cost he now thought. He hadn't anticipated the difference that being emotionally involved with the person could change how the sex felt. It was by far the best he had ever had. Pushing all these thoughts aside James walked into the kitchen and fixed two glasses of wine.   
Sirius heard the front door close and presumably James in the kitchen. "What is he doing?" Sirius thought.  
James walked carefully up the stairs to his bedroom while carrying the glasses. Nudging the door open with his foot, James almost dropped the glasses when he saw Sirius kneeling at the foot of the bed, naked. His hair was a black beautiful mess against his pale skin.   
Needless to say James had not been expecting this, he turned and sat the glasses on his bedside table. Sirius was still looking down. James adopted his dominant voice automatically.   
"How long have you been kneeling Sirius?" James said slightly vexed. He didn't need Sirius stuff or in pain before they had even started, doubting Sirius had even stretched, or warmed his muscles up before deciding to kneel on the hardwood floor.   
"I'm not sure sir." Sirius responded. Still not looking at James.   
"Look at me." James demanded. Sirius flicked his eyes up immediately, his grey eyes were burning with excitement.  
Sirius desperately wanted to know what James was thinking but James just looked at him, studying his body. Sirius wasn't used to being embarrassed because of his body. He knew he was a good looking guy but feeling James' eyes looking at it on display for him caused Sirius' face to blush. Quickly he turned his gaze back to the floor.  
"Don't be embarrassed Sirius. Your body is gorgeous, especially when you're kneeling." James said stepping closer to where Sirius was on the floor.  
Sirius looked back up at James.  
"Stand up." James said reaching out his hand to Sirius. Grasping James hand Sirius stood. He was slightly sore but hardly noticed because as soon as James had touched him it was like electricity ran through his entire body.   
"Are you alright?" James asked.  
"Yes, sir." Sirius said as he shuttered. He was suddenly cold.  
"Get it into bed Sirius." James said harsher than he had meant to.   
Sirius did as he was told concerned that James was mad at him.  
"I'm going to have a shower, you can help yourself to one of the glasses of wine. Its Elf-made, so drink it slowly." James stated trying to sound conversational. He wanted Sirius to relax but he also didn’t need him drunk. James walked to the bathroom and shut the door. Stripping out of his clothes he turned the water all the way on hot. Stepping under the water, it stung but James hardly noticed. "What a ridiculous thing to do." he thought. "Two untrained submissives. At the same time. Your best mates." James was appalled at himself. "Get yourself together James. You've got this." He thought, trying to pep himself up. After he was done washing and drying he wrapped a towel around his waist. Walking towards the bed he saw Sirius holding his glass of wine looking down at it. James knew he had snapped at him, when Sirius had only been trying to please him. James laid down next to Sirius.   
"I'm sorry. I wasn't myself when I came home and you took me completely off guard." James extended his hand to Sirius palm up. Unsure of what James wanted him to do, Sirius looked at him and placed his hand into James' palm. James raised Sirius' hand to his lips and planted small light kisses on the back of it down to his fingers and softly nibbled then. "No, I'm sorry I should have waited in bed like you told me to." Sirius added quickly not wanting any tension between them. James released Sirius and reached out to take his glass "May I?" He said. Sirius handed him the glass only partially gone. James took a sip and placed the glass back on the table. "We need to talk before we can continue. So I need you to be completely honest and just talk to me normally, I'm not your Dom right now, I'm just me." James said.   
"Alright." Sirius replied.  
"How do you feel about, this?" James asked, trying to hide his nerves.   
"About what specifically?" Sirius asked nonchalantly.   
"What we've done so far? The contract?" James said quickly, running his words together.   
"Well, I like what we've done. I trust you. And I need time to heal from...." Sirius hadn't meant to head anywhere near the topic of Remus. So he changed direction. "As far as the contact goes. I signed it. We just need to discuss the limits. Also, I think its probably obvious, but I've never done anything like this. I just don't want to disappoint you." Sirius said calmly, thanks to the wine. 

Sirius was constantly surprising James. "He already signed it." James thought. He grinned and shook his head. "Get the contract." James said. Sirius got it, with the quill, and flipped it to the page with the limits.   
"I know you haven't done a lot of these things, but is there anything that you have done in general that you didn't enjoy? Or anything on this list you aren't willing to try?" James asked finally feeling at ease for the first time since he had got home.  
"No, and nothing that I can think of." Sirius responded.   
"If we do try something and you don't like it, tell me, then we won't do it again. How are you with pain? James asked, knowing this could be a touchy question because of Sirius' childhood.  
"Well I think I can handle anything that I deserved, also I trust you. Now as far as liking it, I guess we'll have to see." Sirius said confidently.   
"Alright. Now, I don’t need a body count, but I do need to know your clean?" James asked.  
Sirius shook his head internally, thinking "James must think I've slept around." Sirius decided to play it cool and gasped in mock disgust at being asked such a question. Before adding,  
"I'm clean, Prongs."   
"Do you understand your safe words?" James asked.  
"Yes." Sirius answered.  
"Do you have any questions?" James asked.   
"What are you going to do to me first?" Sirius asked only slightly emboldened from the wine.   
"Oh, Baby. Wouldn't you like to know." James grinned broadly.  
Sirius looked quizzically at James. "What did, he have planned?" Sirius thought.   
"Are you hungry?" James asked.   
Sirius had to think about it. The wine had filled his stomach but he knew it would only be temporary. “Yes, but not very." Sirius said.   
"Come with me downstairs.” James said getting out to bed. Sirius got out of bed and followed him. In the kitchen, James pulled out a plate from the fridge. It had grapes and cubes on cheese on it. Placing it on the table James said "Sit. Eat."   
"Thank you, sir." Sirius said meekly. James smiled. Then he too sat and ate.   
When he saw that Sirius was finished, James said "Before we start, I will ask this only the one time, are sure you want to do this?" James asked needing to be sure before continuing.   
"Yes, I want to. But only if there is no way I will lose you as my friend. I couldn't bare that. So as long as you will still respect me afterwards then I'm ready." Sirius said.  
"I promise, you won't lose me. No matter what. I don't want to lose you as my friend either." James stated.  
It hit Sirius like a ton of bricks when James said this. Sirius had been so busy thinking about how new everything about this relationship dynamic was to him, that he didn't even consider how James was feeling about it. Was this somehow just as confusing for him as it was for Sirius? Sirius looked at James. He wanted to lighten the mood. “I’m not going anywhere. You can't get rid of me that easy." Sirius said shifting in his chair, "May I say something to Sir without offense?"  
James smiled. "Go ahead."  
"With all due respect, I'd like to do better things with my mouth than talk." Sirius said trying to head this conversation to an end.   
James smirked, standing up he walked behind Sirius. Leaning in close to his ear James whispered, "Oh I can think of several things it'd like to do with your mouth and I shall do them.”  
Sirius gasped.   
James grasped Sirius' hand. "Come with me." James said, leading him to his playroom.   
Sirius was astonished. He hadn't been expecting a whole room dedicated for sex, but clearly James had spent a great deal of time and money on this room. The walls were painted a steel blue color the only other notable color was black, in ranging textures around the room. On the first wall, straight into the room, there was a queen sized bed with black satin or silk sheets on a black iron bed frame with a grid for the head board. It appeared to be made of small black iron rods welded seamlessly into one another. On the wall to the left was presumably all the instruments outlined in the contract, mostly in black. Either hung on the wall, on display in the large glass built in shelves, or in the drawers underneath the shelves. The wall to the right had a black metal St. Andrew's cross and beside it iron chains, with clips on the ends, hung from where they were anchored into the wall. They were on a grid so you could adjust the height, maybe even suspend someone from them. And lastly in the middle of the room was a black leather bench, unlike any Sirius had ever seen. It had two sides one taller and one shorter. Sirius had only seconds to take all this in before James snapped him out of it. "Kneel, like before. Here." James said pointing at a spot just inside the room next to the doorframe. Sirius did as he was told and knelt. Still naked but not at all embarrassed or ashamed. This is what James liked and Sirius was learning that he liked it too.  
James walked farther into the room and busied himself with something Sirius could not see. As James had said "like before" Sirius couldn't bring himself to look up, instead he kept his head and gaze cast downward.  
Leaving Sirius kneeling by the door, James needed to decide what he wanted to do. Walking over to his shelves he retrieved his spare wand, used only in here, pointing it toward Sirius, James silently preformed the necessary cleaning and lubricating spells on him. Sirius gasped, as he felt a familiar wetness inside him. "Quiet baby, there will be time for that soon enough." James said only half needing the quiet to plan what he wanted to do, but more to close the distance the room created between them. James heard Sirius' mouth close. Turning back to the shelves James pulled out a set of leather cuffs, he could attach these to the cross or to the chains, a hair tie, a blindfold, some red rope and a pair of metal handcuffs. From one of the drawers James got a pair of jeans out and put them on. He folded his damp towel and placed it on the floor. James took the cuffs, clipped them to the cross, put the hair tie on his wrist and laid the blindfold, the rope, and the handcuffs on the on the bench in the middle of the room. This being the first time having sex with Sirius, James didn't really need any add-ons but he did want this to be memorable for Sirius. James walked back over to Sirius. "Stand up." Sirius complied still looking down. "Very good, Sirius." James said proudly. "You are free to look around as you please." James offered as reward.   
Sirius flicked his eyes up and looked straight into James' eyes. Sirius wanted to pounce on him but would settle for just a touch at this point. Anything to satisfy this electric current that was cracking inside his body. James was shocked that Sirius held his gaze. Surely he was curious about the room, Sirius has always been curious about everything but he just looked at HIM. James stepped forward taking Sirius' face into his hands and kissed him hard, the electricity flowing between them now, overpowering everything else. Sirius opened his mouth to James' assault, welcoming it in all its fervor, returning it in kind. James wrapped his arms around Sirius' body and ran them down his back, stopping with each hand on his hips, James grasped them picking Sirius up.   
Sirius wrapped his legs around James' waist while still kissing him long and deep. Savoring the taste, the feeling of James' tongue against his. James carried Sirius over to the bench and sat him down. James pulled away from Sirius mouth but not his body as his legs were still locked around his waist. Sirius' cock was hard, pressing against James' bulge in his jeans. James thrust his hips forward, rubbing himself against Sirius' erection. Sirius' whole body jerked and he let out a soft moan. James grasped Sirius' cock, now glistening with pre-cum, and stroked it up and down.   
"Let me hear you baby." James cooed into Sirius ear and started kissing down Sirius' neck, grazing it with his teeth as he went. Stopping at a spot right on top of Sirius' jugular, which James knew would be sensitive due to the increased blood flow, he sucked hard and picked up the pace on the stroking. Sirius threw his head back and moaned again louder this time.   
James removed his hand and let Sirius' cock lean against his stomach. Sirius eyes shot to James', with the unasked question, "why did you stop?" James grinned as he returned Sirius gaze and unwrapped his legs from his own waist. Sirius looked lost sitting on the bench all alone, his feet dangling in the air not reaching the floor, naked, and beyond aroused. James didn't want this over too quickly. He decided that Sirius needed a taste of what a relationship with James is going to be like. "Stand up." James said.   
Sirius' head was spinning. Why did James stop? Sirius was lagging a few moments behind what was currently happening in the now. Realizing James told him to stand, Sirius slid down off the bench, unsteady on his feet, his cock standing straight out from his body, aching to be touched.   
"I expect you to follow any instructions I give in here, immediately and without hesitation. Understand? James said forcibly. Sirius nodded his head violently "Yes, Sir." Sirius dropped his gaze to the floor sure that he had already disappointed him. James grasped Sirius chin causing him to look back up. "It's alright Sirius. You are very new to this and I will allow you time to acclimate." James said calmly, "But I still have to let you know what I want and expect from you. Understand?" Sirius nodded in acknowledgment. "Good. Now, I want you down on your knees." James instructed as he unzipped his jeans and let his hardened member fall free. Sirius' quickly compiled, dropping to his knees. Looking up at James, Sirius' eyes shown with mischief. James misinterpreted it as excitement.   
Sirius was exceptionally good at sucking cock and he knew it. However, James did not. "I want you to suck this." James said while stroking his already hard cock twice in his hand. Sirius nodded only slightly, not wanting to show his hand. He grasped James cock at the base to steady it and took the tip of James cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and around. Then in one quick motion Sirius took James' length into his mouth till in was touching his throat.   
"Holy fuck." James grunted grabbing fistfuls of Sirius' hair.  
Sirius pulled back until James' cock almost popped out of his mouth and started again, running his tongue over the tip, again and again, before slamming it back into his throat. This time he gagged slightly but instead of pulling back as James had expected him to, Sirius grabbed hold of James thighs to steady himself and pulled James deeper inside his throat.   
"Woah, easy Sirius." James said completely disconcerted. Sirius' mouth felt incredible, definitely the best head James had ever been given. But at this rate he wouldn't last.   
Sirius continued thrusting back just enough to pull James out of his throat and into his mouth, before thrusting back into his throat, all the while rubbing his tongue on the underside of James' cock. "Enough." James said, with his fingers entangled in Sirius hair, he grasped Sirius' head and pulled it back.  
Sirius looked up at James, his eyes watering from gagging, but full of lust and desire. "My, my. Aren't you eager to please." James said haughtily.   
Sirius grinned. "Yes sir."   
"I must say you are a beautiful sight like this, but I want to see you in all sorts of positions and I'm very impatient. Stand up and hand me the red rope behind you." James said to Sirius.  
Sirius stood and turned to the bench behind him. On the lower side, to the right was a black silk blindfold, a pair of metal handcuffs and a red rope. Before picking up the rope, Sirius tentatively brushed his fingers across the handcuffs. They were slick and cool to the touch. Sirius picked up the rope and returned to hand it to James.   
James watched Sirius. Finally, he is curious about something, this was a relief to James, it meant that Sirius was interested in this and not just him. Also, it meant Sirius was relaxing and finding out how to become a submissive in his own way.   
"Would you rather have the cuffs?" James asked. Sirius looked startled and then blushed.  
Sirius thought about it. Did he want the cuffs? They had looked interesting but they were metal and wouldn't be very forgiving of any movement.   
"No sir. I was just curious. The rope is okay with me." Sirius said factually.   
"Alright then. Hold out your arms." James instructed. Sirius complied, James tied a simply handcuff knot around Sirius' wrists, and pulled slightly so the knot became tighter. James ran his index finger around it to make sure it wasn't too tight but secure enough that Sirius wouldn't wiggle out.   
"Come with me." James said holding the end of the rope and leading Sirius with it to the bed. "Lay down and place your arms above your head." James motioned to the bed. Sirius did as he was told, a little slower and more clumsily, than he would have liked, as it was hard to move back on the bed with his hands bound. James help Sirius adjust to a comfortable position before tying the lose end of the rope to the headboard with a clove hitch.  
James stood back and admired how Sirius' body looked, laying stretched out and waiting. It was magnificent. Although Sirius was a smaller build than Remus or James he still had muscles, and they fit his body well. His pecs and stomach muscles were built up, but he still had features on him that seemed as delicate as a new born fawn. The dip in his collarbone, his pale skin, his long limber legs, followed by his feet that seemed completely made up of bones. All so soft and beautiful James thought. Now time to make him beg. James retrieved the blind fold from the bench, climbed onto the bed and put it over Sirius eyes.   
Sirius didn't know what to expect. He suddenly felt extremely vulnerable, bound and blind. He heard James get off the bed and walk across to floor, seemingly to go get something from the drawers.   
James skimmed through his instruments deciding on the fullest flogger he owned. It was black suede leather, softened from use, as it was the first one he ever bought. James walked back to Sirius on the bed, running his fingers through the tails idly as he did. James removed his jeans before rejoining Sirius.   
Sirius felt the bed bow as James climbed onto the bed. James spread Sirius' legs apart and knelt between them, pressing his knees down onto Sirius’ shins effectively holding him in his place. James took the flogger and gently laid it down across Sirius stomach moving it ever so slightly upwards toward his chest.   
Sirius squirmed around, pulling against his restraints. He didn't know what James was using but it was a mixture of sensations. It was cool but warmed up the longer it was touching his skin. It was soft gliding across his muscles.   
James pulled the flogger back and lightly popped Sirius on the stomach with it, he was extremely careful as the stomach is usually a no go zone for impact toys. "Be still." James said condescendingly. Sirius stilled. Shocked that James had hit him, but even more that it hadn't really hurt and he was even harder now. "That's better. Sirius, I would like to remind you that have safe words and should use them if you need to. Understand?" James said clearly.  
"Yes sir. I understand." Sirius said breathlessly.  
James placed the flogger aside and leaned forward kissing Sirius' stomach where he hit him, trailing kisses down to his hips. Sirius' hips bucked involuntarily, and he gasped as James' kiss became a bite. Quick, sharp, hard. But not enough to break the skin. "I believe I told you to stay, still." James said almost in a growl. James picked up Sirius legs and wrapped them around his own waist. Sirius' cock brush against James'. Sirius moaned, both of them were equally as hard as the other. This was more than Sirius had ever imagined. More exciting, more erotic, more intimate. Sirius was aching for James' cock to enter him. An itch, deep inside him begging to be scratched.  
James' body was pressed down atop Sirius', as he kissed his collarbone to his neck to his ear, stopping and sucking gently on the lobe, flicking his tongue against it over and over.   
"Oh please, Sir." Sirius moaned. James didn't stop, only hummed in Sirius' ear as he continued. "Fuck." Sirius grunted as he shifted his hands against the rope. The more he moved the tighter it would become, it was now slightly painful but somehow the pain was pleasant, mixed with all the other muddled sensations.   
Sirius whined "Please." James took off Sirius' blindfold and brushed back his hair. In one swift motion he had it wrapped around his arm and twisted back into a bun and secured with the hair tie from earlier that was still on his wrist. Sirius blinked his eyes readjusting to the light, his lips parted as he panted.   
"Tell me what you want Sirius." James demanded.   
"I need you to fuck me, Sir." Sirius said stressing the word need, while looking into James' eyes.  
James returned Sirius' gaze, smirking. "Hmm, I think I can manage that." James responded. He straightened up and grasped his cock, lining it up with Sirius' opening and rubbed it gently against it.   
Sirius leaned his head back still breathing heavily. "Look at me Sirius." James said calmly. He wanted to see Sirius face as he entered him for the first time. Sirius complied, looking back at James, as James pushed inside of him. Sirius let out all his breath as he moaned, tightening his legs' grip on James to take him deeper. “Holy fuck." James exclaimed Sirius' motion taking him aback. James pulled out and slammed back inside Sirius and out again, giving Sirius what he asked for.   
Remus had been tighter than Sirius, but being fucked before clearly had it’s advantages. Sirius knew how to move. Even without the use of his arms, Sirius met James thrust for thrust.   
James pulled out of Sirius and unwrapped his legs from himself. Grasping Sirius' legs James flipped him over onto his stomach. "Grab hold of the bars and pull yourself up onto your elbows and knees." James offered in way of advice rather than demand.   
Sirius did so fairly easily, although he remained holding onto the grid for support. James, seeing that Sirius was stable, grasped his hips and thrust back inside of him causing Sirius to moan. James relentlessly pounded inside of him over and over, silently begging Sirius to cum before he did. James snaked his arm around and grasped Sirius' cock and started pumping it up and down in hand.  
"Sir, please, I can't. I need to cum." Sirius said. His breathing was ragged and he was barely hanging on.   
"What a good boy, knowing he can't cum until I said so." James cooed.   
Sirius was powerless to make James stop from his relentless assault or to keep his orgasm at bay any longer. "Fuck, please. Please let me cum Sir." Sirius pleaded with James.   
"Cum for me Sirius." James said as he let go of Sirius cock, gasped his hips and continued to fuck Sirius like his life depended on it.   
Sirius came undone at James' words. Rope after rope of semen shot onto the sheets underneath him. Still high on his own orgasm, Sirius felt James still pounding inside him hitting his, now way too sensitive prostate, James grunted and stilled inside him, he had found his own climax and emptied himself into Sirius. James laid his body gently over top of Sirius back and untied him from the head board. Pulling out, James laid down on the bed and pulled Sirius beside him, removing the rope from his wrists and throwing it onto the floor.  
Sirius' eyes were closed still basking in the afterglow of this new found pleasure, his breathing was returning to normal as he was snuggled up next to James.  
James' head was spinning, again. There was no doubt in his mind that he had experienced the best sex of his life twice in one day. He had expected to enjoy the sex with Remus and Sirius but not to this extent. The sex was meant to just be a tool. Just a pawn in the plan, to fix Remus and Sirius' relationship. Now, did James really want that? Would he be willing to give up the power and control he had over Sirius?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own rights to these characters or make money from the stories.


	4. Third time's the charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Sirius talk after having sex. James thinks about how he got into BDSM, and continues to have feelings for Sirius more than anyone he has ever been with before. They shower and have sex again. Cuddling as they fall asleep.

James mental shook his head. Of course he would, if that is what Sirius wanted. If that's what would make him happiest, to be with Remus. James pushed these thoughts away. He wrapped his arm around Sirius and pulled him closer.   
"What did you think about that my love?" James whispered in Sirius ear. Sirius shrugged. "Eh I've had better." he said barely holding back his grin. James chuckled. Sirius had wanted to keep the mood light but saying that had left a bad taste in his mouth, even though it had been a joke. The sex had been amazing, it was all consuming. And the electric charge between them was unexpected. The other person Sirius had ever felt this way about or with was Remus.  
Sirius' expression changed, he stopped smiling and was suddenly serious as he let his gaze fall to the bed. "Honestly, it was probably the best sex I've ever had." Sirius confessed and looked confused by this. Mirroring James' exact thoughts and feelings.  
"Me too." James responded. Wanting to be vulnerable with Sirius.   
Sirius shot his eyes to James' expecting him to have been making a joke. But James' face was solemn.   
"Your joking right? I mean you clearly had sex with a lot of people. Men and women." Sirius said.   
James blushed. It was true. He had, had sex with a lot of people, It wasn't that the sex wasn't good or that he didn't get along with former Subs, its just that their time together had ended and they went separate ways. It simply boiled down to the fact that James didn't love them. He was pretty sure that he had only ever loved one person. And he knew that he had fucked up his chance to be with her, his soulmate, Lily, in fifth year. James said some pretty unforgivable things, at her expense, in an attempt to get a rise out of Severus. Well it worked but at a very high cost. Lily over heard what James had said and saw Severus defending her. Lily never talked to James again after that. He became depressed and let his grades go, until his dominant whipped him into shape, quite literally in fact. James had his, Mistress McGonagall, to thank for teaching him just as much outside the classroom, as she did in it. In all honesty she had saved his live. She taught him how to control himself and others, and had humbled him. For the first time in James life, at sixteen, he had saw himself as Snape saw him, since first year. As an arrogant, self-righteous git, undeserving of Lily. James had spent the remained of his time at Hogwarts a submissive. Learning anything his Mistress would teach him. And in turn learned about himself. James' most important revelations about himself had been that he enjoyed erotic humiliation, his bisexuality and that he got off on receiving and inflicting pain.  
Sirius watched as James' face fell, he was clearly lost in thought. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Sirius said gently. James pulled himself back to the now. "No. Don’t be silly." James offered with a smile.  
"You didn't offend me. I have had sex with a lot of people. Men and women. But its never been with someone I cared for I guess." James added as an explanation.   
"Oh." Sirius didn't know what to say. He had only had sex with Remus and then one other guy he had hooked up with as one night stand, when him and Remus had taken a break before. But he was too drunk to remember it in any detail, he only remembered that he didn’t like it. "I thought you cared for all your subs?" Sirius said thinking back to several lines it the contract about the needs of the submissives that the dominant would take care of. James smiled knowing that Sirius was fishing for more information.   
"Emotionally, cared for. Loved." James admitted, searching Sirius' eyes as he said the word.   
"Yeah I know. I just wanted to hear you say it." Sirius said nonchalantly, then he smiled.  
"You're a brat." James scoffed, rolling his eyes.  
"Yes Sir, but I'm your brat." Sirius replied playfully and winked at James.   
"Let's get cleaned up and go to bed." James said getting off the bed and extending his hand out to Sirius. "Shower with me?" James asked.   
"It would be my pleasure." Sirius smiled placing his hand into James'. 

James laced his fingers into Sirius' as they walked upstairs. Just this simple act made James' heart beat out of his chest. Thoughts flooded his mind. Sirius is my sub. I love him. Sirius loves Remus. I love Remus. Sirius makes me happy. Sirius makes Remus happy. It was on loop in his brain, playing over and over. James was deep in thought, whilst going through the motions of running the shower. Sirius stood behind James, tentatively he wrapped his arms around James and pressed his body to his.   
James snapped back to the moment, Sirius' body pressed to his back, his hands on James' stomach exploring every dip and curve of his abs. James let out a sigh or a moan he wasn't sure which, and placed his hands atop Sirius', lacing their fingers together again. James felt a burning in this chest that he hadn't felt in years, since Lily, the emotions he thought he had under control rising inside of him. He had to regain control.   
"Shall we get it?" James managed to say sounding slightly more breathless than he would have liked.  
"Sure." Sirius said untangling himself from James and hopped in. James stepping in himself shook his head and smiled. Reaching over he took the hair tie from Sirius hair, which was now a tangled mess, and offered it back to him. Sirius took the hair tie and pulled his hair back into a lower bun at the base of his neck. Sirius cocked his head to the side and asked "Does that please Sir?" James closed the distance between them, grabbing Sirius and pulling him under the water with him kissing him hard on the mouth. James pulled away, still holding onto Sirius' arms. "You please me very much." He responded. Sirius smiled. James grabbed a washcloth and soap and washed Sirius' neck, chest, and stomach stopping at his waist, he handed the cloth to Sirius. "Here, finish your front while I wash, then I'll get your back." Sirius took the cloth and did as he was told. James washed himself and turned back to Sirius.  
James took some soap directly on his hands and started on Sirius' back. Starting at his shoulders, rubbing his muscles, they had to be sore from being bound. Sirius groaned as he dropped his shoulders and relaxed under James' expert hands. "How are your wrists?" James asked, continuing to wash and massage down Sirius' back. "Sore." Sirius said with a chuckle. "Hmm think that’s funny do you?" James asked playful but condescendingly. Sirius muscles tightened under James hands.   
Sirius didn't know what to say. He had chuckled because he had enjoyed it. And thinking back to it made him happy.   
"No, sir." Sirius responded.   
"Why do you tense whenever I ask you a question?" James asked, almost scared to hear the answer. Did Sirius think he would hurt him?  
"Well I don't want to say something wrong, I don't want to disappoint you." Sirius responded truthfully. James didn't respond. He had reached Sirius' ass and he wanted to focus on it.  
"Bend over." James said. Sirius complied, still not understanding why James hadn't just spelled them both clean. James soaped his hands up and ran them over Sirius ass cheeks, spreading them apart he ran his fingers against Sirius' opening. Sirius squirmed under James' touch. James slapped his ass, hard. "What did I tell you about moving? Put your hands on the wall." James said harshly. Sirius braced himself on the tiled wall. "I'm going to spank you five times and you will count them out loud while I do. Do you understand?" James asked sternly.  
"Yes Sir." Sirius said meekly.   
"Why am I spanking you Sirius?" James asked.  
"Because I moved." Sirius said in almost a whisper.   
"And didn't I tell you to be still?” James said raising his voice as well as his hand.  
"Yes, sir.”  
James smacked his palm flat on Sirius' right ass cheek.   
"One." Sirius said. It really stung.   
James' hand came down again in the same spot.   
"Fuck" Sirius thought. Instead, he said "Two."  
James' palm landed again. Sirius was becoming uncomfortable not just from the sting of the hit but because this was turning him on. Which was confusing.   
"Three." Sirius said.   
James was enjoying this and after glancing at Sirius cock, so was he. James rubbed his hand gently over where his assault had been placed.   
Sirius was anticipating the next blow. It was taking forever. Sirius wanted to move. He understood now he was being taught a lesson, not just being punished. Sirius fought off the urge to move and his breath quickened. James' hand hit again, Sirius moaned feeling sated, he forgot he was supposed to be counting.   
James smacked him hard again. "Count, Sirius." James exclaimed.   
"Four." Sirius said. James had pulled him from his reverie. James' palm landed for the last time.   
"Five." Sirius choked out. His cock was now aching for attention.   
James soaped up his fingers and slide two of them inside Sirius.   
"Fuck." Sirius gasped taken completely by surprise at James' action.   
James worked his fingers around inside Sirius, cleaning him as he did. James removed his fingers.   
"Stand up." James said. Sirius was frustrated. He needed to be fucked. Why must James always make him wait. Sirius stood, his breathing ragged. James turned the shower off. "We are going to dry off and then I'm going to fuck you on my bed until you cum for me. Do you understand?" James asked. Sirius was shocked but quickly recovered, swallowing hard he responded, "Yes Sir."  
"Lay down on your back." James instructed Sirius onto the bed after they were dried off. Sirius laid down as he was told. James grabbed his wand and used the lubricant spell on Sirius. James got in between Sirius' legs and grasped Sirius' cock stroking it. Sirius leaned his head back and groaned.   
The burning in James' chest had returned, heightening everything James did, as though it was the first time he had ever done it. James pulled back from Sirius and the burning lessened. His palms were sweating and his heart was pounding. Could he even keep going James wondered. A primal instinct told him that he had to. So he did. James rubbed the head of his cock against Sirius opening and pushed inside. Sirius let out a moan of extreme pleasure, rattling James to his core, as he filled Sirius completely. James began to move out and back in as Sirius met his thrust, James felt as though an electric current had flowed through him, lighting him on fire, still he continued.   
Why did it have to be like this? James thought. It just sex, albeit vanilla. WITH SIRIUS, James' subconscious screamed at him.  
Sirius, still meeting James' thrusts, leaned forward and placed a hand on James' chest, pulling him from his thoughts, back to now.   
The sensation had lessened slightly with Sirius' hand placed where it stemmed from. Sirius' eyes were tightly closed as they continue their steady rhythm. Sirius moaned, clearly enjoying himself. James was trying, he had wanted this. Now he was exhausted and wasn't sure if he could cum for a third time today, but he could give Sirius what he needed.   
James picked up the pace, thrusting harder and deeper inside Sirius and stroked his cock in time. Sirius' groaned.   
"That's right baby. Cum for me." James growled. Sirius looked at James, he wanted to come with him. "Not until your close." He said.   
"Oh baby, I think your forgetting who's in charge. If you won't cum for me willing, I can always make you beg to be able to." James said stilling so only the head of this cock was left inside.   
Sirius' lips parted as he breathed, staring at James. He did know how to make someone beg, having James inside him but just barely, and not moving was driving him wild. Sirius clenched his muscles around James, hoping to effect him in someway. Effect him, it did. But not how Sirius had hoped. James pulled completely out of him, leaving him empty, and wanting. "Please." Sirius whimpered.  
"Please, what Sirius?" James asked, as though he couldn’t possibly know what Sirius could be in need of.  
"Please, Sir. I need you in me." Sirius moaned in exasperation. James obliged but only back to the position he had just left, barely in him at all. "Ahh." Sirius gasped as he grabbed fistfuls of the sheets.   
James felt his body responding to teasing Sirius. His climax building up inside him, mixing with the other feeling, which was still foreign to him.   
"Fuck me." Sirius said, his breathing was heavy.   
"Do you want me to? I'm not sure you really mean it?" James asked, not able to hold back his smile, as Sirius was in obvious need of a good fuck, to find his release.   
"Please fuck me Sir. I need it. I need you to fuck me. I want to cum for you." Sirius said urgently, desperate for his need to be filled.   
James too felt his need growing so he pushed inside slowly. Sirius took a deep steadying breath as James filled him.   
James pulled out and slammed back into Sirius the motion caused both of them to groan. "Your not going to last long." James said breathlessly, as he started slamming repeatedly in and out of Sirius' ass. Sirius tried to responded but James was relentless, hitting his prostate over and over. "Oh please." Sirius found himself saying without meaning to. "What a beautiful sight you are." James cooed. "Now cum for me." Sirius moaned, and came onto him stomach as James continued to thrust inside him trying to finish himself. After a few more moments it was apparent to James that he had exhausted all his available energy and he couldn't finish.  
"I'm sorry, I just can't." James said pulling out and laying down next to Sirius. James grabbed his wand and cleaned up the mess on Sirius' stomach.   
Sirius looked at James expectantly. "Why hadn't he been able to finish? Am I not good enough? Maybe I can't do this with him." Sirius thought. James turned to look at Sirius, feeling his gaze as though it was a tangible thing. He immediately saw the doubt, and maybe hurt, in Sirius eyes. James cupped Sirius' face and smiled. "You were amazing, I've just had a long day and my head is in several different places." James explained. Sirius listened and understood, to a certain extent, but James still looked painfully hard.  
"Surely I should help him relax if I can." Sirius thought.  
"Can I try to help?" Sirius asked motioning to James' cock.   
James raised an eyebrow quizzically, he was frustrated that he was still hard. He remembered how well Sirius had blown him earlier causing his cock to throb. "Uh you don't have to. I don't--" Sirius interrupted James.   
"I want to." He said decisively, already moving to position himself, determined to make James cum again before the night was gone.   
"Alright then." James managed before swallowing hard.   
Sirius sucked gently on the tip of James' erection, swirling his tongue around the opening, licking up James' pre-cum. James tasted salty, it was somehow different then how Remus tasted, but Sirius craved to be filled with all the same. James rested his head back against the headboard and breathed out as Sirius took his cock in his mouth, hitting his uvula.   
"Fuck." James whispered, grasping fistfuls of Sirius' hair.  
Sirius swallowed trying to take in more of James. Sirius' throat muscles clenched around James' cock, "Damn he is really good at this." James thought. Then he remembered Remus was quite hung. He looked down a Sirius between his legs, man was he a site to see. His dark tresses against his pale skin. For years, James had wanted to chain Sirius up and lick his skin everywhere and soon he would be able to. Sirius looked up at James and made eye contact as he continued bobbing up and down on James' swollen member. Sirius' eyes watering from taking James into his throat didn't hide the desire to please James. Sirius was, in this moment, the embodiment of how a submissive should act. Although James hadn't ask him to do this, he did need it.   
Sirius' begged James to cum with his eyes and his mouth without using any words. James could feel his orgasm building up inside him. Sirius thrust down pushing James into his throat as far as he could and held his head there choking on his cock.  
"Holy fuck Sirius." James held Sirius head in place and thrust into it, close to finishing. Sirius had marked swallowing semen as a consensual act so James didn't feel the need to warn him before cumming. Instead he focused on cumming itself and making sure Sirius could still breathe. James thrust in Sirius mouth again and again. Sirius relaxed his jaw and let James use him.  
Groaning, James stilled and filled Sirius' throat with his cum. Sirius sat up while swallowing it, wishing it had been more in his mouth, than in his throat, so he could have savored the taste of him. Sirius loved sucking cock and he knew it showed. James smiled, "You are truly amazing at that. Thank you."   
Sirius grinned, "Your welcome, Sir. And it's not really hard to do when you enjoy it as much as I do." Sirius said meekly.   
"I see." James said processing this information, and think about how to use it in the future.   
"Come lay with me. I have a big day tomorrow and I would like to hold you while I sleep." James stated.   
Sirius complied wordlessly. Wondering what James had to do tomorrow. Sirius curled up where James had beckoned him and James wrapped his arm around Sirius pulling him against his body, covering them both with a quilt. Sirius laid his head on James chest. James ran his fingers through Sirius hair, thinking about how wonderful, overwhelming, and potentially crazy this day had been. How was tomorrow going to go with Remus? Could James convince him to give it a try? And most of all what would he do about these feelings he was having with Sirius? Did he love him? James mental shook his head, "Of course I love him and Remus, as my friends. But am I falling for Sirius?" James knew the answer but couldn't admit it to himself.   
Sirius' breathing was steady, he had clearly fallen asleep. James still stroked his hair and now listened to his breathing to lull himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J.K. Rowling owns the rights to the characters. I make no profits from the writings.


	5. James' fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Sirius wake up together. They start the day off with sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is a fair bit in this chapter regarding to hitting/flogging. Also childhood trauma is mentioned.

Sirius was running through the woods in his animagus form, as he had done with his friends so often before. But tonight he was alone. The ground was cool to the touch and wet on his paws. Panic set in. He couldn't find Remus. The sun was nearly up. Padfoot's heart pounded as he ran, howling. Frantically searching for Remus. "Where could he be? Why hadn't he come back? Why would he leave me?" Sirius thought.   
Sirius jerked awake and sat upright. He was disoriented and it took him moment to remember why it was James he was waking up next to and not Remus. Sirius' heart ached. He had spent the last couple of days ignoring it but it just wasn't possible to do that when he was alone.   
James was sound asleep, Sirius laid back down carefully so not to wake him. He stared at the ceiling, all he could think of was Remus. The way he looked, with his shaggy blonde hair and the sprinkle of freckles across his cheekbones. The way he smelled, always of chocolate. The way he felt against Sirius skin when they made love. The way he would get up early and put on the tea, the look on his face when he concentrated on reading the morning paper or how peaceful he looked when he slept. All the little things Sirius loved about him. He knew every scar on Remus' body. Sirius could not imagine never, seeing or sharing these things with Remus again.   
James stirred. Sirius was close to the edge of the bed, tear stains on his cheeks. James' heart dropped to his stomach and his head filled with questions. "How on earth do I comfort him? Is he upset about Remus or does he regret being with me? Fuck. What if I've made it worse?....” James took a steady breath in through his nose. “Just be his friend.” He reached out and placed his hand on Sirius' shoulder. "You okay Pads?" He said softly. Sirius turned and looked at James. "Shit. How long has he been awake?" Sirius thought, suddenly realizing that some tears had escaped and had run down his face. To Sirius' amazement, James moved closer to him.   
James reached up and brushed Sirius' tears away, leaving his hand there he idly ran his thumb back and forth over Sirius' cheekbone. "Do you want to talk about it?" James asked.   
Sirius realized he hadn't answer James first question 'was he okay?'   
The answer was no. He wasn't. He missed Remus. He couldn't remember the last time he had been away from him his long. Years? Since school? Sirius swallowed hard in an attempt to stem the flow of tears. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, so he closed it.  
James just watched Sirius, intently. After what seemed an eternity Sirius spoke. "I had a dream." Sirius said softly. "I couldn't find---" he paused knowing saying his name would cause him to start crying again. "Him. I couldn't find him, after the moon."  
James felt his own eyes fill with tears as Sirius' feelings flowing into him through their contact. He hated to see Sirius like this. The sooner he could get Remus in the right mindset and control himself, the better. Then Sirius could be with him and be happy. A lot easier said then done.   
Sirius looked at James' eyes, he was crying. "Fuck I don't want him sad." Sirius thought.   
"I'm sorry." Sirius said rolling to his side and propping up on his arm.   
"What are you sorry for?" James asked, as he thought Sirius had nothing to be sorry for.  
"Well, we have fantastic sex and then I wake you up in the middle of the night crying." Sirius said flatly.   
"I told you that it’s okay to cry Sirius. You are justified to do so. I love Remus but you've put up with a lot of shit from him. And most of it is stuff he just has to work out for himself." James said confidently, wanting Sirius to know that Remus only broke up with him because he is a werewolf and it had nothing to do with Sirius himself.  
Sirius nodded. He felt better talking to James, and not just as a distraction. James really cared about him and Remus.   
James watched Sirius as his eyes started closing and he would jerk to keep himself awake. James lifted the blanket he was covered with, up in invitation , "Join me?" He asked.  
Sirius' eyelids felt extremely heavy, and James' body looked warm and inviting underneath the blanket. He moved underneath it with James and cuddled close. Skin against skin. It wasn't arousing, but it was raw and intimate. It was like being home. Sirius had only felt this way when he was with Remus and now with James.

James woke, he and Sirius still cuddled together underneath the blanket. James took this time to study Sirius face. He was truly beautiful. His features were striking. High cheekbones, a sharp nose that fit his face, and smooth lips only slightly pink. But Sirius' skin is what James had always been fascinated by. So pale, soft, perfect.  
Sirius blinked open his eyes. James was looking at him. "Good morning, Sir." Sirius said feeling rested and happy for some reason.  
"Good morning." James smiled. Sirius' eyelids were slightly swollen from crying but he appeared cheerful.  
Sirius placed his hand on James chest and asked, "What does Sir have planned for today?" James brushed a lock of Sirius hair from his face and kissed him where the lock had been on his jawline.   
Sirius' lips parted and his breathing quickened. James had him under a power spell, metaphorically speaking. With one touch, Sirius a quivering mess.  
James kissed and sucked down Sirius' neck, flicking his tongue against his skin as he sucked, tasting it, feeling it. James wanted more. Needed more. But it was morning and there are things bodies need other than sex.   
"I want you kneeling in the playroom in twenty minutes. Where I showed you to last time." James said authoritatively. That should give them both enough time to relieve themselves and freshen up, if need be.   
"Alright, Sir" Sirius responded, curious what James would to him.  
"I'll give you the bedroom and bathroom to prepare." James said before he got out of bed and proceeded downstairs to the bathroom to get ready himself.   
Sirius walked to the bathroom, he had already gotten slightly hard while James had been kissing him so it took a second before he could pee. He finished and washed his hands, looking at himself in the mirror as he did. Sirius liked the way his body looked most of the time but he hadn't been eating enough the last couple of days and it was showing. His hips stuck out slightly more than usual. He was overall slimmer than normal and his skin, whilst always pale, was lacking any color at all, even in his cheeks. He found a hair tie on the sink and pulled his hair up into a bun. Sirius grabbed James' toothbrush and quickly brushed his teeth hoping to still have enough time for a glass of orange juice before they began. Sirius used his wand, to clean and lubricant himself, then grabbed a pair of James' briefs from the drawer, put them on, and walked downstairs to the kitchen.   
James was there in a pair of jeans, making coffee. "Would you like a cup?" James asked turning to face Sirius.   
"No thank you Sir. Just some juice. Orange if you have it." Sirius replied.   
"I'm pleased your at least interested in consuming something." James retorted proudly. He expected his subs to eat at a minimum of two meals a day with a snack. But James had taken into consideration Sirius' emotional state and had decided to not push the issue for now. "Would you like anything to eat?" James asked while he was pouring Sirius' orange juice.   
Sirius didn't think he could manage anything until after. He was nervous, excited. "I'll eat after if that is okay, Sir." Sirius said sitting at the table.   
James smiled. "That's fine Sirius, drink up. You only have five minutes." He said.  
Sirius complied, the orange juice was divine. It quench his thirst as well as filled his stomach. Then off to the "playroom" he went.  
At the entrance Sirius paused. James must have been in here already as everything was cleaned up from last night. Sirius took his place, kneeling at the door facing away from the room. Hands palm up and head cast down. Minutes ticked by. Sirius stayed kneeling. "Where is he?" Sirius wondered.  
James sat and drank his coffee. In no hurry. He wanted Sirius to wait and wonder what he would do to him.  
Sirius shifted, his feet were becoming sore. “What is he planning?” Sirius thought. James always did have a way of executing plans in school. Sirius thought back fondly of things James, he and Remus had done in school together. Why would he want my feet sore though? Sirius couldn't imagine the purpose. Maybe that wasn't James reason for making him wait at all.  
James got a glass of ice and walked to the playroom. Sirius was kneeling perfectly, his right arm twitched as James walked past him.  
James had already prepped the room before making coffee. He wanted to indulge in the fantasy that he had imagined the night he came to terms with his sexuality. In which he had strung Sirius up and slowly tortured him, while Sirius begged for it. Of course James could only assure the first part would happen.  
He sat the glass of ice on the bedside table, were he had already laid out the leather cuffs to attach to the chains, his wand, a blindfold, the flogger he used last night, and a feather tickler. "Come here baby." James called out to Sirius.   
Sirius' legs ached but he stood up and walked over to James, already semi hard in his underwear. James took Sirius completely by surprise as he groped him through the cloth. A moan escaped Sirius lips unbidden.   
"Hold out your wrists please." James said as he picked up the cuffs. Sirius complied and James secured them to his wrists. James picked up the chains which he had moved to hang from the ceiling. "I want you to stand on your toes." James said beckoning Sirius to move back to were the chains hung.   
Sirius almost laughed. His feet and legs were tingling, there in no way he would be able to support himself on his toes. "Sir?" Sirius questioned James.   
"Sirius. Do as your told." James snapped. Sirius moved back immediately and stood on his toes the best he could, sorry he had not done so to began with. James cross was not what Sirius wanted right now. Or was it?  
James clipped each cuff to the chain for both wrists, grabbing Sirius waist, James walked him backwards, the chains moved on the grid. James secured then in place along the wall so Sirius could lean his body back against it for support.   
James let go of Sirius, and his toes brushed against the floor as his wrist supported most of his weight. He was effectively strung up. "How does that feel? You may use the wall if you wish." James offered. Sirius leaned his heels against the wall and could support himself like just enough to be comfortable. "I'm okay, Sir." Sirius replied.  
"This is going to be intense, and for your pleasure. You may beg me to stop. But I won't unless you use a safe word. What are your safe words Sirius?" James asked.  
Sirius blinked at him dumbfounded, he would beg James to stop? Why? "Yellow and red." Sirius said quietly.   
"Good boy." James cooed. "I'm going to blindfold you now." James said placing the blindfold over Sirius head and down covering his eyes.  
James stepped back to admired Sirius body. He was exquisite, better than James had ever imagined. He took hold of Sirius' underwear and pulled them off. "Damn. You have no idea how amazing you look like this." James said.   
Sirius adjusted his wrist against his restrains at James words. He didn't have to wonder why this was appealing to James. It was obvious, the power, the control he had over him. And it was just the opposite for Sirius. Trusting James enough to give it to him, to be completely and utterly vulnerable. It was a heady combination or give and take.   
James got a piece of ice from the glass a put it in his mouth. He leaned down and kissed from Sirius' right hipbone to his left. Letting the ice barely graze Sirius skin.   
Sirius bucked his hips back at James touch but that only pushed him into the wall. It was clearly James mouth on him but it was unexpectedly cold. Sirius' lips parted and his breath deepened, as James continued to kiss down his left leg, the cold becoming warmer as he did.  
James made his way down Sirius' inner thigh down to his calf to his ankle. He grasped Sirius' foot and massaged it between his hands. James gingerly kissed the skin covering Sirius' metatarsals, and then licked down his instep.  
Sirius' body writhed in the air as a result of James' tongue in contact with his foot. Sirius loved attention but this was staggering, and utterly erotic. He never imagined how good it could feel to have that done, there. Sirius groaned as James took his small toe into his mouth and held it between his teeth. Flicking his tongue against and around it. "Oh please" Sirius cried out, unsure of what he wanted. The feeling of James worshiping his body was breathtaking and he never wanted him to stop, but at the same time it was completely overwhelming. "I know baby." James said softly, releasing Sirius' foot and standing back up. "But I'm just getting started." Sirius could only swallow hard in response.   
James picked up the feather tickler and lightly traced it against Sirius collarbone. Sirius squirmed, unsure what was touching him. It was soft, thin, feathery. James continued down Sirius body with the plumes. Barely touching him with it. "I need more. Please Sir. Touch me." Sirius begged, desperate for James skin, mouth or tongue. James hit the tails of the flogger against Sirius' thigh quick and hard. A moan escaped Sirius mouth completely unwelcome. He didn't want James to know the whole effect he was having on him but his body wanted this, he felt a pleasure deep inside begin to grow.   
"Patience little one." James offered as a balm from the bite of the tails, as he began the process over again. Starting at Sirius' neck with the feathers and working them down his body.  
“This is torture.” Sirius thought as James continued to tickle his skin. He preferred the stinging from the tails, over the, way too light sensation of the feathers. So swallowing his pride he decided to ask for it. "Sir?" Sirius asked his voice uncertain. "What is it Sirius?" James asked sternly, stopping with the feathers against Sirius' hipbone.   
Sirius was unsure what to say. "Could you hit me again, please?" He asked more confidently that he felt.  
James groaned. Had Sirius really just asked for that? Holy fuck. James knew from first hand experience how it felt, the need to be hit, in his case punished. That's all he wanted McGonagall to do to him for months, punish him for hurting Lily, for letting his grades go, and to just be able to feel something again, other than despair.   
"Are you sure you want this?" James asked brushing the tails against Sirius' stomach. "Yes. Please." Sirius breathed out. James wrapped one arm around Sirius' waist to catch him and reached up with the other and unclipped the cuffs from the chains. Sirius let his body lay against James for support. His arms and legs were like jelly. James laid Sirius down on the bed and removed his blindfold. "Roll over on your stomach, I'm going to attach these to the headboard." James instructed. Sirius complied, getting nervous, now that his senses were returning to him. James was going to hit him. Would it be too much? Would it hurt? Or would he enjoy it? Sirius' mind raced.   
James saw the hesitation growing in Sirius' eyes, as he secured the cuffs in place. James reached out and stroked Sirius' head, the way he usually did to Padfoot, to sooth him. Some of Sirius' hair had escaped the tie and was loose around his face. He was breathtaking. James honestly could just sit and look at Sirius in this position for hours, but alas today was not the day for that. He laid the flogger and his wand on the bed, then positioned himself behind Sirius.   
James placed his hands on Sirius' shoulders and gently massaged them. Sirius sighed, as he moved them down his back working into his muscles. When he reached Sirius' waist, he wrapped his hand around to Sirius' front and stroked his cock.   
Sirius groaned at the contact, he was unbearably hard and had already leaked all over his stomach.   
James pulled back from Sirius, ceasing all contact with him. "Fuck. This is not what I'm supposed to be doing. How can he side track me so easily?" He shook his head at himself as he thought this.   
Sirius stilled when James abruptly pulled off him, leaving him breathless and wanting.  
James saw that the tension in Sirius' muscles had returned. He needed Sirius to relax or this could bruise him. Why did he keep tensing up? Was Sirius that nervous of disappointing him? Or was it maybe just a learned physical response from his childhood beatings. "Maybe hitting Sirius isn't such a good idea. But I'm not doing this to hurt him. And he asked for it? Right?" James thought.  
"Sirius?" James asked, wanting his full attention.  
"Sir?" Sirius responded turning his head back to look at James, curious why he pulled away.  
James put a hand on Sirius' hip and brushed his thumb back and forth. “You have to relax baby. I'm not going to hurt you." James said softly.  
Sirius looked quizzically at James. "Oh right. I asked him to hit me." Sirius thought to himself. Sirius dropped his shoulders and felt his whole body relax as he let out a deep breath. He hadn't realized he was tense until James had mentioned it.   
James picked up the flogger and brushed it over Sirius' shoulder blades. "Do you still want this Sirius?” James asked, wanting to hear the truth either way.  
Sirius had his head pressed against his forearms. He was nervous for the possible pain that might come, but even more, he was ashamed because deep inside him there was a burning for James to flog him. Hit him, over and over until he screamed. Just the thought of that kept him unbelievably hard but why he couldn't understand. He was beaten and nearly starved, as a adolescent, by his parents. Always as punishment for "something" he had done wrong. But the fact was he now wanted James to hit him and it could bring him pleasure, was truly confusing. However this didn't stop Sirius from answering, "Yes Sir. I need it."  
James ignited at Sirius' words, vividly remembering how many times he had used almost the exact words.   
Sirius flinched as the flogger hit his back for the first time. James stilled. Sirius said nothing. It hadn't hurt, barely stung, but the pleasure it had elicited was unbearable, the familiar ache to be filled, deep inside him bloomed.   
James raised the flogger, and landed it on Sirius' left shoulder blade, again on the right. Establishing a cycle, James' breathing became deep and ragged as he did this.   
"Learning to flog and whip someone properly is very important James. You will have complete control over the safety of your Submissive’s body." James knelt, listening intently as McGonagall instructed him. James' last year at Hogwarts was maybe his most important in terms of his lifestyle. He had asked McGonagall to instruct him on becoming a Dominant. He knew a lot from how she treated him. But from the first time James had been flogged, he knew he wanted to do it himself. And he was right, he couldn't live without it now. The control and connection it gave over and to the submissive was unique to any other feeling in the world.   
Sirius groaned, this called out directly to James' cock. He ground his denim clad bulge against Sirius' bare ass, causing a groan of his own.  
"Ahhh. Please." Sirius cried out.   
James continued thrusting the flogger against Sirius skin. "Hmm. What do you want Sirius?"  
"Fuck me." Sirius choked out, gasping for air. His shoulders were becoming sore now, his cock was hard and sticky against his stomach and his body ached for James to fill it over and over.   
James laughed. "Desperate little thing, aren't you?"  
Sirius didn't even think about his response "Yes. I am." He said factually. And he was.   
James threw the flogger down on the floor. He ran his fingers along Sirius opening and found that he had already lubricated himself. He pushed two fingers inside him and Sirius moaned loudly.   
"Holy fuck." James thought as he couldn't remember being this impatient to be inside someone.   
Sirius pushed back against James' fingers desperate to have them deeper inside. Every sound that left Sirius mouth was a siren's call and James was unable to resist. He removed his fingers and unzipped his jeans. In one swift motion he was inside Sirius to the hilt. James leaned forward laying his body atop Sirius as he filled him. "You are divine." James whispered in his ear.  
Sirius gasped. He had so many thoughts and feelings racing through his head but he could only focus on one, as James had straightened back up and started pounding into him. Sirius moaned loudly throwing his head back and pulling his wrists against the cuffs. He fought off his orgasm just wanting to feel James, just to enjoy this moment of extreme bliss as his mind quieted and all he could hear was the sounds of their lovemaking. James' breathing, ragged as he exerted himself to bring them both to climax. It was deeply intimate, causing Sirius' eyes to leak tears onto his cheeks.  
"Please." Sirius pleaded.  
James picked up his pace, Sirius hadn't even thought that could be possible. "You want to cum Sirius?" James asked condescendingly.   
"Yes Sir." He responded eagerly. He wasn't sure he could manage not to as James hit his prostate over and over. His cock untouched ached.   
"You have done beautifully. You may cum as you wish." James said, knowing fully well that Sirius was already on the edge of his climax.  
Sirius whole body seemed to shake as he came onto his stomach against the bed. James stilled, emptying himself into Sirius.  
Sirius' was numb and utterly spent. James laid down next to him and unbuckled the cuffs from his wrists then pulled Sirius to him.   
Sirius' skin burned James as they touched, again he was filled with this unnamed emotion. As unsettling as it was, James was determined not to let it stop him from watching Sirius' afterglow. He finished removing the hair tie that was barely left in Sirius' hair and put it on his wrist. James twisted his fingers into Sirius hair and massaged his scalp. Sirius sighed, completely relaxed. James' cock stirred at the sound, he frowned inwardly at himself for responding so eagerly to just a sound from Sirius. James grasped his wand and wordlessly cleaned up the mess on themselves. He preferred to shower after sex even if he used magic to remove the bulk of the mess, he found it didn't remove the smell.   
Sirius was drifting between awake and sleep as he laid against James' chest listening to his heart beat and his steady breathing.   
James pull away from Sirius and got up off the bed. He pulled Sirius to edge, and picked him up. "Wrap your arms around my neck." James instructed to keep a better hold on him. Sirius complied, utterly bemused on why they couldn't just lay in bed for the rest of the day.  
James carried Sirius to his bedroom and laid him on the bed. Then busied himself with the task of getting ready. After all the had to see Remus and if he didn’t get dressed he knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself from fucking Sirius in every conceivable way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rights to the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. No copyright intended.


	6. Meanwhile at Remus'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Remus after James left his flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is appreciated. Hope you guys are enjoying this fic.

Remus watched James leave then shut the door, but his feet stayed rooted to the spot. "What did I just do?" He thought. His head was pounding. "Water. I need water." Remus thought, willing his body to move toward the kitchen. He got a glass and filled it with water from the tap. Tipping it to his lips he drank it all, clearing his head slightly.   
James came over. Kissed him. Took him to bed tied him up and fucked him. All completely consensual but now Remus was totally fucked, literally and metaphorically. James could tell Sirius, but he said he wouldn't. So maybe not? If he did Remus would never get Sirius back, but wait he can't have Sirius back. That's why they aren't together now. Fuck.   
Remus put his hand on the back of the kitchen chair to brace himself from slumping to the floor. James is coming tomorrow, that good right? What's in that fucking envelope? Remus shook his head. The only thing he could do was keep his mind busy with other things. So maybe tea, music, and a bit of clean would be in order.   
Remus hunted for his wand, that he hadn't used in nearly a week and found it in between the couch cushions. Remus moved the needle onto the record and the soft sounds of "Andante" by Bach stared to play. Sirius hated listening to classical music but something about itq soothed Remus' soul.  
Walking back to the kitchen he spelled the dishes clean, then put them away. Remus wiped down the table and swept the floor. It felt good to be doing something. Next he put the kettle on for tea. Returning to the living room he picked up the pillow and blanket that were on the floor, not entirely sure how they got there. Maybe he had sleep there? Fixing the couch up he folded the blanket and draped it over the back, and fluffed all the pillows.  
The kettle whistled and Remus removed it from the heat dunking the tea bags in to steep. Remus was now worried he couldn’t keep busy. The bedroom. Yes, he would need to change the sheets. Walking into the room thoughts and imagines flooded his mind. James kissing him, binding his wrists. Remus gasped. James had planned this? He had brought that sash with him. Remus shook his head. Why? Was it a test? Had Remus failed? It hadn't felt like that. It had felt, good. Natural. Like it did when he was with Sirius. Remus stripped the sheets, they smelled of himself, Sirius and James. It was a heady combination, causing his cock to stir.   
"Fuck." Remus whispered under his breath. He and Sirius had shared their individual desires for James many times between each other. If James came here planning what he had done. What on earth was he doing with Sirius? Remus shook his head "No, maybe it wasn't like that." He thought trying to convince himself, but he knew better. James was always looking for mischief, his sex life was surely no different. But why now? Why both of them, Remus and Sirius, but not before? Not together? James had never mentioned anything, never even hinted at it.   
Remus put clean sheets onto the bed and made it up. Throwing the old ones into the laundry hamper. Tentatively he walked towards the envelope James had left. Remus picked it up. James had said not to open it, but he didn't say not to touch it. Remus inspected it carefully. There was no writing on the front of it and it was closed with James' seal on the back.  
Heading back downstairs he laid the envelope on the table, they would need it there for tomorrow anyways. Remus got the honey from the cupboard and poured himself some tea. He sipped it and it seemed to slow his racing mind. The record had played through and now the flat was silent. Still. It was as if all the life in it left with Sirius. Remus sighed knowing that this is what his life should be. He can't let people get close to him, it will only end in pain.   
He stood taking his tea with him and placed the needle on the record once more. Setting down on the couch he kicked his feet up on coffee table and leaned his head back. His body was relaxed, his mind joining it as he nodded off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J.K Rowling owns the characters depicted in this story. No copyright intended.


	7. Trust and Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Remus discuss the contract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: self harm/cutting/blood mentioned.

James finished dressing and turned to look at Sirius. He was asleep, his dark mane pooled around his face. James kneeled down and kissed him on the forehead. Sirius had done so well today, James was incredibly proud of him and it sucked that he couldn't just cuddle with him for the rest of the day. But he had to see Remus. First he needed to make sure Sirius would eat something while he was gone. So he headed down to the kitchen and fixed a tray with some fresh fruit, pretzels and a glass of water. All of which would keep until Sirius wakes. James placed it on the bedside table and sat on the bed next to Sirius, gently rubbing his back. Sirius stirred and looked at him sleepily. "Hey, I'll be gone for a bit. There is food here for when you wake up." James said motioning towards the food. "I don't want you to go." Sirius whined. James reached out and stroked his hair. "I know angel. I promise to hold you extra tight tonight to make up for it." James said, and kissed him on the forehead, lingering there for a moment, breathing in the scent that is Sirius. Then he stood ready to face Remus.

Remus woke with a start. Disoriented. He had fallen asleep on the couch the night before. "What time is it?" He thought sleepily as he stretched out on the couch. Then shot straight up. James was coming for tea. Remus hunted for his phone to make sure he hadn't missed any messages. Nothing. Now slightly more relaxed, Remus took a shower and prepared for his guest.  
James texted Remus on the way over. He was nervous about how this could go. Which somehow made it more exciting. James shook his head knowing it was wrong. This was someone else's relationship. It was really their place to fix it. But this wasn't just someone was it? These were his best friends.  
He was at the door knocking before he knew it. Remus opened it and smiled. "Hello James."  
James was taken aback at the use of his first name. And how delicious Remus looked. Freshly showered, hair still damp, and smiling. Nothing like the state he had found his friend yesterday.  
"Remus." He answered, walking into the flat. Once in the kitchen James saw the envelope, seal intact. "Good to know he can follow orders." James thought.  
"What is this all about James?" Remus asked, already sounding irritated which he was. Remus smelt it as soon as he opened the door, thanks to being a werewolf he could smell everything. Sirius. James and Sirius together. In that moment he knew his thoughts from yesterday were correct. But why. He still didn't understand.  
There was his name again. James did like it out of Remus' mouth in the bedroom, but right now it sounded damned disrespectful. "Sit down Remus." James ordered, not giving two fucks if he liked it or not.  
Remus complied not wanting to make James too angry before he found out what was in that freaking envelope.  
"There is something about me I've never told you." James said to start with.  
Remus was not expecting the conversation to start like that like at all.  
He raised an eyebrow. "Okay." Remus said tenderly, wanting be a good friend.  
"Well I've never really had to explain myself to someone like this before." James tried to sound sure of himself, but knew he was failing. So he just decided to state the facts.  
"I'm a Dominant. Among other things, I get off on the power and control it gives me." He said simply.  
Remus didn't let his face move so much as a centimeter. He swallowed hard. "Well I guess that explains parts of yesterday." He thought. He managed an "Alright." Sounding nonchalant enough.  
"Well I'd like for you to be my submissive, part time." James said, feeling more confident now that, that was behind them.  
Remus didn't think he could have been more shocked after James' last sentence. He had been wrong.  
"I-- I have so many questions." Remus said staring at James completely bewildered.  
James smiled, "I'd be disappointed if you didn't. Feel free to ask, I will try to answer all that I can."  
"How did you—No, when did you start all this?" Remus asked, wanting to know what this was all about, completely.  
James contemplated not answering this for McGonagall’s sake but, he trusted Remus and he needed Remus to trust him. "Fifth year." He offered hoping that Remus might drop it and ask a more relevant question.  
"Holy shit, James.... with who?" Remus spit out, in obvious disgust.  
"Remus. First off it wasn't like that. I needed what she gave me." James said calmly.  
"Who?" Remus asked calmer this time, determined to get the answer.  
James didn't even think about how to address her before it was already out of his mouth. "Mistress McGonagall." 

Remus stared at him. McGonagall? What the fuck. "James I don't understand. Why didn't you tell us?" Remus asked, too shocked by James' confession to really think about what he was saying.  
James was getting heated. "Why does he keep saying my name?" He wondered and took a deep breath. "I'm not sure what you think happened between me and her. But it wasn't whatever your imagining." James said trying to stay calm. How had this conversation become about him anyways? "I needed her. What she gave me. However unconventional, She pulled me out of a really dark place. You should understand what that's like." James was actually upset now. Why did it matter, it was a long time ago.  
Remus did in fact know what it was like to be so desperate to feel something, he would have tried anything to get it. He cleared his throat. "So you wanted it?"  
"Yes!" James said loudly, utterly exasperated.  
"Why aren't you with her now?" Remus couldn't help asking.  
James was confused. 'With McGonagall' as what? Then it made sense, of course Remus would have thought that they had some kind of affair.  
"We didn't sleep together Remus. I just, well, we did things. She did things to me. And yeah some of it was sexual but I didn't and don't love her."  
Remus was in way over his head. "Oh." Was all he could manage then he took a drink of his tea.  
"Well. This is not going anything like I imagined. Do you have any OTHER questions?" James asked stressing the word other so Remus knew that this topic was closed.  
"Yes. I have several." Remus answered.  
"Continue." James said wishing he would just get on with it. He was all for patience, waiting and delayed gratification in the playroom, but only there.  
"Why would you think I would want to do this?" Remus asked.  
"Well honestly I expected that you don't want to. Your not a very submissive person. But I'd like to train you to become a Dominant. For Sirius' sake as well as your own." James said confidently.  
Remus shuddered. Sirius. He couldn't be mad at Sirius for sleeping with James, because well he had too. But he could be mad at James. Although what good would it do? "Me and Siri-- Sirius. We aren't together." Remus choked out.  
"Cut the bullshit Remus. You're just scared because you can't control yourself. I want to show you how." James said forcefully.  
Remus was silent. Teetering on the edge. He could stop this now. Tell James to stod it all but... he didn't want to. He did want Sirius back. He was scared and out of control. Could James actually help?  
"So how does this work?" Remus asked. James grinned, delighted that Remus had asked a question on topic. "Well first of all you need to know that BDSM relationships are more about trust and respect than about kinky sex. Although there is a fair bit of that." James stated. "It all fits hand in hand. Dominance and submission. Punishment and reward. Trust and control." Remus just looked at James listening to every word, it almost felt like he was back at school and should be taking notes.  
James picked up the envelope. "Would you like to know that's in here?" James asked with a grin on his face.  
"Yes, I would very much." Remus said factually but he couldn't help but reflect James' smile. James broke the seal and removed the contract, sliding it in front of Remus.  
"This is the basis for the relationship I've had with other submissives but I may alter some things to fit you specifically, since I am training you to become a Dominant. Well that is if you want to do this." James said. "If you want I can stay and go over this with you now and add the revisions or I can leave you to read it and we can discuss it later. Whatever you would like."  
Remus contemplated this for a moment. "Stay. Please. I may not decide any thing tonight but I'd like you here, to discuss things."  
"Alright." James said and smiled. It was a good sign that Remus was curious and wanted to "discuss things" as he had put it. James pulled an ink pen from his pocket and handed it to Remus.  
Remus took it and started to read the papers in front of him.  
"The following are the terms of a binding contract between the Dominant and the Submissive." He continued to read. The first thing he saw that would need revisions was availability because of the moon.  
"Availability: the submissive will make his or herself available to the Dominant from Friday evening to Sunday afternoon. Other allocated times can be mutually agreed upon an ad hoc basis."  
"The moon. Weekends won't always work." Remus said looking up at James who was waiting patiently. "Noted. We can discuss it each month and change it accordingly." James said, although eventually he would need to be with him on the full after enough training. James decided to keep this bit to himself. Remus returned to the papers. "In training and in the administration of discipline the dominant shall ensure that no permanent marks are made upon the submissive's body nor any injuries that would require medical attention." Remus almost snorted at this. His body was marked in every place imaginable, what would one more mark be?  
"The submissive will conduct him or herself in a respectful manner, addressing the Dominant as Sir, Master (only if collared), or other title as the Dominant directs."  
Remus looked up at James in disbelief.  
"Sir?" Remus asked.  
"Hmmm. Yes Remus." James cooed sensually. Remus’ cock stirred at the sound. "You want me to address you as Sir?" He asked.  
"Yes. For now. Does that bother you?" James asked flatly.  
Remus contemplated this. It didn't really bother him and it had really seem to please James so he could do that. That wasn't a crazy request. "No. I'm okay with it." Remus said and began reading once more "Hard limits:  
No acts involving urination or defection,  
No acts that will leave any permanent marks on the skin."  
"Soft limits, to be discussed and agreed between the Dominant and the Submissive.  
Does the Submissive consent to:  
Masturbation  
Fellatio  
Swallowing semen  
Anal intercourse  
Does the Submissive consent to the use of:  
Vibrators  
Butt plugs  
Dildos  
Other toys  
Does the Submissive consent to:  
Bondage with rope  
Leather cuffs  
Handcuffs/shackles/manacles  
Cable ties  
Other.  
Does the submissive consent to be restrained with:  
Hands bound in front  
Ankles bound  
Elbows bound  
Hands bound behind back  
Knees bound  
Wrist bound to ankles  
Neck bound (used when collared)  
Binding to fixed items furniture etc,.  
Suspension  
Does the Submissive consent to being blindfolded?  
Does the submissive consent to being gagged?  
How much pain in the Submissive willing to experience? 1 being likes intensely and 5 being dislikes intensely.  
Does the Submissive consent to accept the following forms of pain/punishments/discipline/pleasure:  
Spanking  
Whipping  
Biting  
Nipple clamps  
Hot wax  
Caning  
Ice  
Other types/methods of pain."  
James was getting antsy. He knew what part Remus was reading so he waited till he looked up before he started talking, not wanting to interrupt. "Is there anything there that's a hard no?" James asked.  
"Honestly I'm not sure." Remus said then cleared his throat. His mouth was suddenly dry and his heart was pounding in his ears.  
James grinned nervously. "More Tea?" He asked and stood to pour more into each of their cups.  
"Please." Remus strained the word. Taking a drink of his tea, Remus reread the lists again. "Gagging. I'm not sure I'd feel comfortable with that." Remus said looking at James for his reaction.  
"That's alright, I'm not really a big fan of it, anyhow. But some Subs are, if you do want to try it though you can always ask. And that goes for anything we try. If you don't like it, we don't have to do it again you just have to tell me. These types of relationships, are like any other. They only work if you are honest and open about what you do and don't want." James stated.  
Remus was trying to absorb all this new information. "Alright. Well it's not a hard limit. I'm just not sure about it. As well as other things on the lists. I just don't have a frame of reference for much of it." Remus tried to be as honest as possible.  
James smiled at him understandably. "Put an X next to the things you are unsure about it and I will review it."  
"Alright, I have a pretty high pain tolerance as you probably already knew and I want to ask about your hard limit if that's okay?"  
James raised an eyebrow, he only had two. "Yes that's Alright. What do you want to know?" He asked.  
"Well it's about the permanent markings. Is that because you don't like it or because other people don't?" Remus asked trying to keep his voice steady.  
"Well my intention is never to hurt a submissive in a way that they don't want. Most people find it a comfort to have that as a limit. I've never marked someone so I wouldn't know if I like it or not." James answered.  
"Have you had any marks left on you?" Remus asked unable to stop himself.  
"No, not permanent ones. Well, not from anyone else. I cut myself once while I was training but that was years ago." James said and held out his hand where a small thin scar lay across his palm.  
Remus reached out and inspected his friends hand. He gasped. "I remember when you got this, it was seventh year."  
"Yeah." James said a smiled fondly at the memory. "Why did you want to know about the limit?" He asked.  
Remus withdrew his hand. He had so many marks on his body, some self inflicted. Even though he didn't cut anymore, it was something that he had enjoyed and that scared him. He liked the sensation, the control, the blood. Sometimes the scars, especially the ones in his face, made him self conscious but overall he just saw them as memories on his skin. "Would you mark me?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.  
James raised both eyebrows, clearly surprised. He took a moment to contemplate it, but not long enough for Remus to worry. "Well... if you wanted me to, we could talk about it. But I think we maybe getting ahead of ourselves. I mean... is this relationship even something your willing to try?" James asked hesitantly.  
Remus was kidding himself, pretending that he was going to say no. His curiosity that he had always suppressed, more than any of his friends, was screaming out inside him. This was a chance to get Sirius back, learn to control himself, and have James.  
"Yes." Remus stated calmly. "I want to try."


End file.
